The kingdom's traitor
by MobileWriter
Summary: He sat in damp hay. Forest green eyes only met cold stone walls. The prisoner groaned and tried to get up, but shackles hung tightly around his wrists. 'What' He tried to shake them off, but they stayed. 'What have I done now' Assassin!UK, Prince!US and Knight!France. M for gore, deaths of OCs and a sexy scene. Who will win the cruel assassin's heart? Francis? -or maybe Alfred?
1. The first target

Hello there my darlings! I'm MobileWriter. thank you for checking out my fanfic, I try to write as often as i can, because I want to uphold the tradition of updating once a week! (I just need to be strict with myself.) I WILL AT LEAST HAVE 1700- 2000+ WORDS FOR EACH CHAPTER! (It depends on where it is suitable to break it into another chapter. Please respect that.)

* * *

A prince sat proudly on his fathers throne. He glanced to the paintings of his grandfather and family hanging lazily on the walls. A messenger wearing the kingdoms colors stormed through thick oak doors. "Your prince Alfred! This is a disaster! Three more nobles have been found dead in their home! The assassin is still on the loose! What are we supposed to do!?" He cried out.  
"We shall be heroes and get that guy in our dungeons so he can never leave! Strengthen the security around every corner and street of this kingdom at once!" Alfred demanded while half of the guards along the wall groaned silently with obvious distaste. They were still short on men, but the prince continued to rant with his 'heroic speech.' "Once we get him in our claws, we are going to make that villain wish he did not do anything in the first place!"  
"As you wish, your highness!" The messenger shouted back.

Once outside the throne room, he shouted: "commands from our highness! All men, strengthen the security! Let not even a single mouse come or go through the ports! We shall work our butts off until he is behind bolts and bars! Am I understood?!" "AYE SIR!" All men shouted and did a salute.

* * *

A man clad in a black cloak passed unnoticed through huge crowds of people. Every once in awhile he would bump into someone and mutter a little "sorry."

Finally he had arrived to the shop he was looking for, the blacksmiths shop.  
He walked in and decided not to pull down the hood which was casting a shadow over his face. None should know the face of an assassin. He leaned forward on the shrink with his elbows and smiled a predator like smile. "Hello mister, have you gotten anything new in a while?" He asked. The man behind the counter looked down at him and gave him a suspicious glance. "What's your name, lad?" "It's Tim Battleriver, sir." Tim Battleriver was not his real name, his real name was Arthur, but nobody needed to know.  
"Good, we have just gotten new amours from France. Do you want to try them?" Amours were pretty expensive things, so that was a no no for Arthur, who just had enough money to get around.  
"No thank you, armours are so heavy I'm afraid I'm not strong enough to move around when wearing one." It was true, his body was not muscular but yet strong enough for his job. He walked out of the shop and met raindrops falling down on him. He cursed the never-ending rain and walked home as he saw nobody was following him.

When he come through the door he discovered the usual message falcon sitting in the windowsill. It jumped up and down, showing the other the scroll in the pocket fastened to its tummy. Arthur took the scroll out and read it 'I have a new job for you, assassin. A man, the first commander of the guards of America, knows the identity of one of your coworkers. The last thing heard is that he is staying at a inn called 'the fredheimer.' You may don't know who that commander is, but if you ask for 'Mr. Kura' people will believe that you are an ally and let you pass. Remember to not be snuffed out, that would be totally unawesome for a virgin like you. Kesesese~' Arthur clenched the letter in his hands. Leave it to his boss to make fun of his virginity. He quickly wrote a letter back. 'Yes, I'm on it. Remember to take care of your own virginity as well, if you have one, that is.' He stuffed the letter in the bird's tummy pocket and watched it fly away.

He waited until nightfall to make his next move. His black cloak covering him, making him invisible. He moved quickly along the forest ground. It was painlessly easy, as not too many trees had slippery roots he could slip on. The inn, 'The fredheimer,' wasn't that small as Arthur had imagined it was pretty big. It had its good and bad uses. If the house was big and crowded he could more easily blend in, but it would be more trouble finding and taking care of the commander.

He walked inside and took off his water soaked cloak, his dirty blond hair showing off, but people just stared at his thick eyebrows. "Hm hm!" He coughed into the sleeve of his coat. Everybody realised that they were caught in the act and turned around to mind their own business Arthur walked to the lady in charge and threw two gold coins on the disk. "One room for two nights, please." The lady nodded and showed him the way to his room. When they had gotten to the room he stopped her and asked "pray tell, do you know where 'Mr. Kuma's' room is?" She hesitated but nodded again.  
"This way, mister." She walked further into the hallway, stopping with door 14, he noted. "Here we are." Arthur thanked her as he gave her a tip. When she had left he carefully knocked on the door. No answer. The assassin gently and soundlessly opened the door, sneaking inside. He felt the old assassin inside of him take over. With a smirk over his lips, giggles escaped him like a madman. He searched the room for places to hide. The room didn't contain much furniture who could contain his form even when curled up. He heard heavy footsteps of solid military boots coming closer. That only meant that the commander was finished with flirting and drinking in a corner downstairs. Arthur panicked slightly, his heartbeat running faster than usual. It was the fear of being killed, or worse, taken under the mercy of the servants of the country that disturbed even the most skilled killer. He glanced at a closet and ran to it, opening the doors and pushing past some clothes that hung there. He quickly shut the doors, trying not to make too much noise.

The man come half stumbling, half walking into the room. He laughed in bliss while sitting down on the bed, trying to pull his shirt off. When he finally succeed he crawled to the closet. 'Oh no! He is coming this way!' Adrenaline pumped furiously in his veins. The commander threw the two doors open and saw a pair of slim legs not covered good enough.  
"Hello hello~ who do we have here?" He sang like a father trying to scare his child. He gripped Arthur's left foot and dragged him forwards the man. The assassin kicked and growled, but it only amused the commander. He had pulled him completely out of the closet, and was now holding a iron grip on his arm. "What a nice lady you are, hmmm? I like women with short hair like yourself..." He whispered with a husky tone into Arthur's ear. Arthur really wanted to cover up his nose, the target reeked of alcohol and it didn't make it better that he was pressed up against him. 'If he really is drunk enough to think I'm a woman, so be it.' "Why don't we proceed our meeting in the bed," the straightforward commander asked while cupping one of his cheeks. 'Think Arthur, or else your ass is not the only thing he will get his hands on!' He shouted to himself inside his head. Arthur wriggled a bit in his hold when he tried to pull them over to the bed.

"Wait, sir! I-its my first time and I'm really nervous!" He pleaded in a voice a bit more feminine than usual. 'Just keep up the good acting, Arthur, because soon enough he will experience what kind of act i'm bold enough to do!'  
"I'll be gentle, my butterfly." He said with fake concern in his voice.

* * *

What thoughts do you have on this fanfic yet? I would like to know, if you have time. ;) -MobileWriter


	2. That beard!

Hello again, MobileWriter here! Since I'll be gone for a week I'll give you another chapter with a little tension to make it up for you guys! :D I'm glad I can upload fo fast... enjoy your new chapter!

* * *

Last time:  
_Arthur wriggled a bit in his hold when he tried to pull them over to the bed. "Wait, sir! I-its my first time and I'm really nervous!" He pleaded in a voice a bit more feminine than usual. _  
_"I'll be gentle." He said with fake concern in his voice._

"Ah, could you please turn around? I just need to prepare myself." 'To find my knife and kill you,' he thought.  
"Take your time, honey. I can't wait to press your face into the mattress and slam into you." He slurred. 'Horny bastard! You just got yourself a VIP ticket to a slow death!' He took out his short knife and hid it in his sleeve. "Oh darling," he said while hugging him from behind, locking his arms around the others throat. "Just close your eyes." The man did as he was asked of. Arthur worked quickly, stabbing his throat and slowly slashing the knife over to the path to the other side of his neck, hitting important veins on his way. "That's what you get when you lower your guard in front of a 'lady', idiot." He spat out in disgust. He noticed the ring sitting on his ring finger. He took it of and tucked it into his pocket along with his knife. The ring was proof of his success, which should be sent with a good insult to his annoying boss as soon as possible.

Light eyes staring at him caught him out of his thinking. The child standing at the doorway screamed like the frightened boy he were. Arthur pushed the boy aside and ran to the window at the end of the corridor. 'What a bad luck, I'm on the second floor!' If he jumped from the second floor, chances were good that he could hurt himself, but he had little time to think about that. Arms pushed him out of balance. He fell to the floor with a surprised cry. A blonde man in his late twenties had his foot on his back, preventing him from getting up. The man were quite strong, maybe he worked at a caravan? "Lay still, little criminal." He threatened with his strange thick accent. Arthur gritted his teeth while gripping for his pockets, but the blonde cached his hand. "Everybody, come and take a look on what I've found!" He called out to the others in the inn with a mocking sneer. Laughing and stomping came closer and closer. Men and women circled around them in curiosity "I found this criminal trying to leave the inn after killing 'Mr. Kuma'! If we deliver him to the guards we could get rich! Or maybe we should do something entirely different no?" He laughed and smirked just as wide as all the other men standing around them.

"Rape him! Kill him! Hang him! Sell him! Beat him! Stab him!" Those were only a few of the options the people came with. Arthur looked at them with true fear in his eyes now. People really looked low at criminals, and he was at their mercy. The man standing over him lowered down and replaced his foot with his knee. Arthur cried out in pain when he pressed down his weight on Arthur's back. "Yes, Francis, give him what he really deserve!" They cheered. Francis got off him and lifted him up so his feet didn't reach the floor. Laughter was filling the hallway.  
"Unhand me, you damn git!" Arthur thrashed and kicked in the air. Some clapped, cheering him on to continue. 'Stay calm, Arthur! It's just a stupid Frenchman!' He stopped moving and pretended to give up. He looked up into Francis's face and his fake calm expression turned into anger. 'That beard!' He just wanted to rip that fucking beard off! He got into his angry thrashing again, trying to reach the man's face. Francis punched him in the stomach with passion enough to keep him still. Arthur gasped and coughed to gain breath. He stopped his attempt of fighting back, now his acting skills really come in handy.

"Excellent. It's good you know your place, onhonhonhon!" He laughed again, petting Arthur's cheek. (This time it's not the ass I'm talking about.) Arthur turned his head and took Francis fingers inside his mouth. He then bit them HARD. "AAAH! He bit me! Piraya!" The french cried as he let go of Arthur. He ran to the inn's doctor. "Save my French fingers, I beg of you!" He pleaded, desperately clutching the fabric of the doc's shirt with his 'bloody' fingers.

While everyone was looking at the retarded Frenchman Arthur quickly escaped through the window. He clung to vines who had grown along the wall. Sharp thorns cut their way into the flesh of his fingers. He let go of the vines and fell to the ground. The fall was not as lucky as last time he had jumped out of a window on the second floor. He whined, his ankle was sprained.

He got to his feet. His foot was throbbing painfully, but he needed to get away from this place. He shot a glance to the stable. It couldn't be that bad to steal a horse?

The next thing he knew, was that he was riding with high speed away from the inn. The cool air felt fantastic on his heated face. It was like flying, thing flew by, only to be forgotten. When he had ridden in top half an hour he got off the mount and waved it goodbye. The horse hijacking would not get in his book of bad things he had done, he let it go back to it's master! He sat down beside a big tree and passed out.

The unlucky knight who had lost his horse had become very desperate- his team would leave soon, and his horse were gone! "Mr. Wang, we are about to leave! Were are your horse? We are tired of waiting for you." The team leader said. "Ayah! But my horse is nowhere to be found!" He cried out in desperation. He really was on the verge of tears here, his German team leader were beyond angry at him for holding the others back! "Fine, we will leave without you. Come after us when you find your horse." The team leader sighed. He really didn't want to be so strict with them, but if he didn't people would get soft. He turned his horse to the trail witch led to the castle. "Everybody follow me-" He shouted, but his companion, the happy Italian, Feliciano, shouted "Look! Isn't that Mr. Wang's horse?" Feliciano pointed into the forest. Wang mused but finally saw it. He carefully jogged against her. "I've missed you, Kitty!" He affectionately hugged her. "Prepare to leave, Yao!" The German shouted. "Aye!" He sat up on the saddle and got beside his brother, Yong Soo. 'When we get to the castle, I'm going to claim your breasts with passion, my Yao!' Yong soo thought. As they marched back Yao couldn't fail to notice a piece of ripped green material. He put it in his pocket for further examination.

The sun peeked up just above the horizon, destroying the happy dream Arthur had. He had dreamt that he were sitting in a field of flowers. 'I got no time to waste, I should to get going before the knights find me!' He tried to get on his feet, but fell. ''Uggh!'' It hurts so much! Fucking leg! Only a stone throw away there was a nice log he could use as a cane. He crawled over there and picked it up, using it as support to walk.

After many hours, that felt like days, he reached a house. It were were small, and looked like a cabin, but in certain situations you just need to take what you get. The small man peeked through the windows, and were surprised when he found out that there was no people in the house. He tried the door carefully, in case the owner or owners were asleep. Luckily the door was unlocked. Arthur did not find that strange. Yet had the man's tired head to find out that this house already had an owner. A very angry pan welding owner, but very motherly when approached with small criminals.

He walked into the part of the house that looked like the living room. He sat down in the chair and enjoyed the silence. Arthur closed his eyes, and just before he knew it he was sleeping again. When he woke up he felt a bit warmer. The assassin looked down and jumped, he was now clad with a blanket, and his coat were missing. Low humming was coming from the kitchen. A woman with waist long brown hair and green eyes came into the room. Arthur pointed his knife at her as she came closer. She laughed and squeezed his wrist, making him drop it. "I can help you." She said. "Do you know who I am?" He asked, not able to understand. The woman nodded. "I know who you are. The idiots from the castle is hunting people like you." "But why come you want to help me then?" Her face hardened with emotion. "They took my husband, and I've never seen him since, so this is the last thing I can do." The nice lady dried strays tear falling from her eyes. "What is your name? I'm Tim Battleriver." Another lie, but what can you do when you so desperately want to become free? She smiled wide, and sat beside Arthur. "My name is Elizabeta Edelstein. Nice to meet you." Eliza held out her hand to shake. He took it.

Several weeks had passed and our favorite killer had freeloaded at Elizabeta's. Luckily his foot had healed, and he had no longer a reason to stay anymore, but Elizabeta had welcomed him to stay with her. She were like a mother. Today they were sitting in the living room, talking while Elizabeta knitted on her usual project, a sweater she didn't get quite right. Heavy footsteps and horses were not far away. They did not worry, last time they had walked past the house. This time the walking stopped and hard knocks came from the door. Arthur panicked but Elizabeta 'shhh'ed him and pointed to the backdoor. In other words, she needed him to run. She hugged him and gave the man his beloved knife back. Arthur understood, opening the door as silently he could, he was gone. Elizabeta jogged to the door and put on a fake smile. "Hello, sir. Anything new?" She asked without a trace of the fact that she already knew the truth. "Good evening, Mrs. Edelstein. We are searching for a assassin who is reported being seen around this area. Do you got any clue?" "I'm so sorry, sir. I have not seen him nor heard of him." The man nodded, but his face showing disappointment. For every day the killer was loose, the more innocent civilians would be in danger. "Good day then, Mrs. Edelstein. Thank you for your cooperation." "You're welcome " she said with her still perfect poker face and closed the door. When she knew they were long gone she burst into laughter. 'Serves them right!' She thought with a wide grin on her face.

It was good to know you could run, but it were almost better to have a little sense of direction. Arthur jogged in the damp and cold air. He were freezing to the bone! What kind of idiot leaves without his coat! He got through the cityport with ease because of inexperienced new recruits. He arranged his clothes and noticed a rip on his green shirt. He sighed and decided to look for a tailor. After roughly twenty minutes of walking, he found the clothing shop.

After fixing his shirt and buying a new coat he moved on to the old town's gate. Just a corner away from his destination two strong hands pulled him into a empty alley. 'What is your problem,' he wanted to scream, but a hand clasped tightly over his mouth. "I caught you, my petite lapin~" Francis cooed into his ear.

* * *

What do you think/hope happens now? O. o lend me your thought, please! ;)


	3. Their meeting

Hello again, am I suprising you? No? well then, surprise! I guess I'm just really energetic, huh? I LOVE TO WRITE! (so happy I got over my self doubt!) Now we'll have a meeting of our destined pair! PS: Francis is not a rapist, he just loves certain persons! Enjoy, my dear readers. When you are reading this I guess I'm on the plane to greece.. I'll take a weeks holiday from writing and all that shit. JK! XD

* * *

_Last time: Just a corner away from his destination two strong hands pulled him into a empty alley. 'What is your problem,' he wanted to scream, but a hand clasped tightly over his mouth. "I caught you, my petite lapin~" Francis cooed into his ear._

Arthur screamed, but his words came out muffled "Mmfdithdhj!" "Relax, I only want to talk." He tried in his french accent. 'But I don't want to talk with you,' the smaller man thought stubbornly. "I would better not pass that gate, if I were you. They may be sloppy at the gate connecting to the forest, but here they only have the best men for the time being " Francis let go of his mouth. "And why are you telling me this?" He asked with skepticism clear in his mind. "Because I owed your boss a favour, and I don't want to let him take avenge of that later~ oh, you kind of owe me a favour now, don't you? What about a kiss on the cheek?" He asked, hoping for the best. "Say that again, and your baby producer's existence will be long gone even in the history books." The assassin growled. Francis sighed dramatically. "Greedy, aren't we?" He asked with a hint of 'hah, are you a chicken?' Arthur glared at him, but eventually got on his toes, leaning forwards Francis. The Frenchman grinned victoriously as Arthur's soft lips connected with his cheek. Before he could fully pull back, Francis had cupped his face and lips crashed together.

Arthur's heart made a big jump. His first kiss had just been taken, and it wasn't exactly as bad as he had thought. If he could place people he had met in groups, Francis were definitely the first human on earth to invade the 'good kisser' group.

Francis ended their kiss. He smiled happily, but that smile were soon to become nothing more than a surprised face. he smiled sweetly before confessing: "I love you, Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur looked up at Francis, shocked and embarrassed, finding that sickly sweet smile remaining. His first kiss was gone in a rush. What came next, his dignity? It were already gone, but he imagined it anyway, Francis courting or maybe bedding him. He shook his head back to reality. 'Like hell that will happen, you wanker!' He pushed Francis away from him before sprinting out of the alley in downright fear over an even greater dignity loss for his life, and possible afterlifes.

He steered right toward the city gate, so angry he didn't want to even think about Francis, or his warning. Arthur walked up to the gate, trying to blend in, but every of the castle's workers were eying him, without him knowing. When halfway through a guard stopped him. Sweat began to gather in his palms, it wasn't often guards stopped anyone. 'I saw that guard at the inn! There's no mistaking that!' The well built German team leader, now working at the gate, stared at him with his icy blue eyes. "how may I help you sir?" He asked with a voice, a little too nervous to be spoken with. "You may follow us to the castle." He signaled to his fellow guards at the inn. They discreetly walked closer, creating a circle of well trained guards. They looked like they could tear you apart if you came closer to look if that were soy sauce, or dried blood on their stone faces.

Arthur gritted his teeth Never if he was going down without a fight! He swirled around, looking for an opening that didn't exist anymore. 'Shit shit shit!' He said to himself. "Three more steps forward!" The scary German commanded. "Now what do you choose, criminal? Surrender or break some ribs? We won't hold back today!" Some knuckles popped from his left, proving that 'one does not simply fuck with them.' Arthur swallowed the last of his dignity. "You may take me, sir." He mumbled. "Good choice lad, you wouldn't last more than five seconds top." The other guards laughed as if something was very funny. One of them bound his hands behind his back. He wondered how his boss would take it if he heard one of his assassins were caught so easily.

The team leader winked over a messenger. "Please tell ze prince that we caught the assassin he wanted. I'm not in doubt that he will be pleased." "Yes, cap', right away!" A petite Finnish man ran over to his Swedish 'husband' and prepared their brown horses to leave.

"I and Mr. Edelstein shall bring him to the castle. You guys better behave." "Yes sir.." Ludwig gave Arthur a that-includes-you-as-well look. The broad shouldered man placed a big hand on Arthur's back. A command without words, 'walk.'  
"You shall sit behind Mr. Edelstein on his horse, young man." He puffed his cheeks up in stubbornness, but the German man lifted him up and placed him behind Mr. Edelstein. 'Edelstein. Something is familiar with that name.. what was it? I bet it isn't that important.'

Arthur tried to memorize the way up to the castle, but failed greatly. Almost everything looked alike, the green trees and grey wet stones. Sometimes they passed watchtowers occupied by skilled rangers with passion burning in their trained eyes. Sadly enough, escape seemed utterly impossible.

They left Arthur, who had fallen asleep in cell 51. His hands fastened in chains hanging on the wall, his knife and ring taken away from him.

* * *

The messenger named Tino Väinämöinen came into the throne room with his big imitating swede right behind. Some highly respected the finnish man for daring to hang out with him. His looks made people shiver with a feeling of that they were not welcome anymore. What a fantastic cockblock, a wife did absolutely not need anybody else than his husband.  
''Your highness, the assassin responsible for the nobel killings is now safe and sound, behind bolts and bars in our dungeon!" Alfred's face lighted up in excitement. He wondered how the assassin looked. 'Strong? manly? barbaric? ugly? terrifying!' ''Good. I want to see him right away.'' The messenger bit his lip. If anything were to harm the price, it was his fault. He looked at Berwald for some help, but only got a ''HNN!'' and a scary smile coming from his 'husband.' He took that for a encouraging 'yes.' ''I guess Ludwig could take you.. I'll inform him.''

* * *

They walked against the cell occupied by Arthur Kirkland. The sound of their boots clicking against the cold stone floor made Arthur stir. The prince looked Arthur up and down before saying: "Are you playing a trick on me, Ludwig? This cannot be the assassin. I mean, his arms and legs look very fragile, and to top it he seem to be quite young." "I'm very serious, Sir. We have evidence of his crimes. I found America's second commander's ring in his pocket. Look at his hands, they may look normal, but they have a tender roughness made by active use of the little knife we found in the back of his pocket. It was indeed well used, smeared in blood. To prove that he have not been framed, take a look at the right pocket of his leather pants. It is a hole made by the tip of the knife over a long period of time. The leather is quite thick, good quality. It's him, sir." "Good work, Ludwig. You are dismissed." Alfred praised.

Alfred sat down on the floor. This man has somewhat caught his interest. This killer were not broad shouldered or fat or terrifying at all. He was special, he decided. Alfred studied his face, not missing the eyebrows and that dirty-yellow mop of hair, beautifully crowning his face. Arthur were now fully awake, staring back. ''Who are you,'' he finally got to say. ''Yo, my name is Alfred F. Jones! I'm the prince!'' The short man looked at him with inspecting eyes. Nothing of Alfred's actions resembled a rojal. He were loud, over confident, clearly not worrying of the fact that harder times would come. ''Yes, yes. And I'm your lost fiance.'' ''I'm not joking! I really am the prince. You'll see me at questioning tomorrow. You better say something smart for your case, or else this will become ugly my friend.'' he disappeared into a door at a corner. Now he really had messed up, huh?

* * *

ooh, what shall happen now? A tip: Francis beard... XD See you guys next time! -MobileWriter


	4. A emotional drunk

Yaho! I'm still on holiday in Greece but I wanted to upload when I found out that wifi was available! ;D Enjoy!

* * *

The knight Ludwig came to fetch Arthur the day after. As promised, Alfred sat in the room with some other people at the questioning Arthur looked around at the pompous wallpaper and furniture Really, these people living here had too much money for their own good. His attention was brought back when a book closed on the table. "The questioning has started. Please get seated, Mr. Kirkland." 'Ahh, finally one that is formal when addressing me.' He thought while getting seated.

To his irritation Francis were here too. 'He winked to me. What a man-creep ' The judge coughed "You are responsible for 21 killings, and we are determined to have you make it up for your actions. Are we understood?" The judge ranted. "Yes." Arthur said, very uncomfortable about all the inspecting, curious eyes turned to him. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" She asked. Arthur wriggled his arms in the rope. What should he say. What did they want to hear? That he enjoyed the whole thing and took the bodies home to experiment and grill them? Not his case. He actually buried them in his secret herb garden when he had time. Alfred and Arthur locked eyes for three seconds. The prince's stare was screaming: 'interested.'

The questioning went on with hundreds and hundreds of questions, some very rude. "Are you gay, do you hate women, how about family, why did you do those things?" "I do not know all those answers!" Arthur said, very frustrated. He just wanted them to shut their mouths. The prince did not say anything, he was watching closely at the Englishman's emotions and expressions He really were a nice piece of observation. And he needed to find out every thing about this man, or else he could not get peace in his soul. When everyone stopped nagging him he spoke: "can I come with a message?" The judge nodded, finding a paper scroll to write on. "Francis, you need to stop sexually assaulting people. Also, you need to shave your beard. That is all." Some of the persons gave him understanding nodds. They probably knew what he were talking about already. Francis clutched his hand over his heart in hurt. He only loved his Arthur Kirkland! (Who didn't love him back.)

When the meeting had ended, Ludwig took him back. His hands got placed in the usual place, in the cuffs on the wall. Heavy breathing alerted him. "Who's there?" He challenged, trying to sound threatening. "You really have sharp senses, I'm amazed!" Alfred came out from his hiding place. "Of course I have, you twit! Don't you know what I'm in here for? If I didn't have those, I would not have survived my given quests. Why are you here?" Alfred stared at a place on the bolts. "I ran away from the maids! Isn't that great!? They are like bloodhounds. They run after you when you try to escape them. Sometimes I even wonder if they could replace our solderers and knights." he ranted with excitement He walked up to the cell and fished up his keys from the front pocket. "What are you doing? Are you going to let me out?" Arthur asked as he shook the cuffs. "Almost. Try again." If he wasn't going to free him then what? Was he going to- "you aren't going to get rid of my existence, are you?" Arthur asked with fear in his voice. "You are thinking my thoughts." Alfred laughed, but stopped when he saw that rears were threatening to well up. He held his hands up in a protecting pose. "Just kidding, little one, JUST MY HUMOR " He tried. The shorter one's eyes lighted up again. He had learned that he had no power here and needed to rely on these people, but how dare someone joke about something as important as _that_! Arthur growled at him with range. He were angry, but in Alfred's eyes it came out as 'adorable.' His heart pumped quickly in his chest. He let his desire take over his mind, and realized that he had unlocked and went into the cell and now worked at the cuff at his left arm. When he had his hands free, Alfred grabbed his right hand and dragged him along. Arthur failed to struggle out of his iron grip. 'That man have super strength! What is he?'

Running footsteps was heard not far away. If they were seen together- Alfred spotted a closet and sprinted to it, locking them in. Their body heat soon became one. The intimate treatment made them both blush. Arthur's head were pressed to his broad chest. He had to hold on to the shorter man, so he wouldn't fall into shelves of paint. 'Unhand me!' Arthur hissed. The American mouthed: "sorry 'bout that."

Five minutes later they peeked out and saw that the coast were clear. "Come on!" The happy go lucky prince launched for the door to his chamber with his victim of interest right behind. The door closed behind them. Arthur's breath came out in small pants. "You are way too fast..! By the way, why am I here?" Alfred grinned and pointed at the bed. "Bed!" He raised a eyebrow. 'Bed? What does he intend to use the bed for- oh. I'm afraid that was a little too bold, Mr. Prince..' Arthur ran to the wall and took a short knife down. He walked to Alfred and brought the weapon to his throat. A few drops of blood dripped down his collarbone. "Explain yourself, Mr Prince." He snarled. The knife pressed harder into the tanned skin. Alfred laughed nervously. "Easy man! I were just thinking we may sit on the bed and talk!" He said. "Honestly, what did you think of?" He teased. The assassin's cheeks turned into a interesting shade of red. "Shut up!" He his the knife in his pocket and seated himself in a chair near the bed. "What do you want to speak with me about?" "Oh yeah, I wanted to chat. I don't know why but I just did." He waited a second before continuing. "Can you tell me about your past? Please?" Alfred squeaked. He _loved_ stories, and they were best when coming right from the source.

Arthur licked his lips. His past contained some heavy angst, and if he was to share it, it would feel like to experience it again. "Okay, I have a feeling of that you won't shut up until I tell you.." he sighed while taking a pillow, pressing it against his petite chest. Alfred almost wished he were that pillow. He sighed in bliss, the man he ha longed to be with was in his room. With _him_. "-e you listening?" Arthur's voice finally broke trough into his system. "Eh, yes!" He said quickly.

"It were for a long time ago when I were ten years old-"  
_"I ran happily in high grass. I had just turned seven roughly one week ago. My brother, Luke came to sight over the hill. "Big brother Luke!" I shouted. My brother did not answer me, and I knew something was wrong. He was pale and silent. His stomach had a big hole, blood coming out. I ran up to him, trying to make pressure on his wound. He pried my hands away and choked out: "mom. ...she is in t-the house with that scary man.. you must save her..!" He fell to the ground. I held around him, my fat tears running down my face and stained his shirt. "Luke, please don't leave me all alone! I don't want to live without you!" My voice had gone to the level of hysteria. My brother hacked up blood, his eyes rolled back in his skull and with that he had left me and my mom. I took of my jacket and layed it over his face after closing his eyelids._

_Mom's scream brought me back to my senses. "MOM!" I shouted. When I came to my house, blood and guts had spilled over the whole place. I sat down and cried over the remaining parts of my mother. Steps from the staircase alerted me. I took a little knife from the kitchen and hid under the source of sound. The heavy steps stopped at the end of the staircase. I felt sick, a murderer and I shared the same air._

_"Tsk. I was informed that one more person lived here. Now where are you, my last target? Come out, come out where ever you are. I won't hurt you~" The man'_s _voice was surprising friendly, and I had to hold myself back from coming out. I surprised him with stabbing his arm quickly. He dropped his butcher knife to the floor in pain. "What is your name, kid?" The man asked with a sickly sweet voice. I stared at his wound. I had hurted him, made him bleed. I turned my attention back to the madman. "My name is Tim Battleriver." "How sweet, it'll be the last memory I will ever have of you and your pathetic family..." "MY FAMILY IS NOT PATHETIC!" I screamed as I stabbed his torso. He only giggled as a child waiting for his crush at the market. I stabbed him until I got out of my anger. His body were torn, ravished, cold and grey._

_The worst thing is that I killed a man that didn't resist. What did that make me?_"

Arthur sobbed lightly into Alfred's chest. He had not noticed when he had seated himself in his lap, but it did feel very good. "My heart hurt so much.." he cried. "Shh, Arthur. Let it all out." He babied the shorter man, his arms protective around him. It had been more than he had dreamt of laying beneath that perfect mask, and more were most probably coming. "Could you please tell me more?" He asked carefully. He may had pushed Arthur over the edge and triggered some sort of ..anger? But Arthur was not angry. He was sad. He nodded before continuing. "I-I ran out of the house, leaving the corpses behind me-"

"_Snow was falling over the little village I grew up in. I had enough clothes on to prevent the snow, but icy wind blew right trough them, making my joints freeze. My feet stopped working after a hour. "Damn it!" I shouted out in hysteria while punching the half frozen snow. Tears rolled down my cheeks I should just have stayed at home.. I tried to hold around myself, to gather some warmth, but the constant wind blew it away. A crackling laughter came from behind. "Are you okay, little boy?" A man with a strange accent asked. "Why are you here? Aren't you a little young for being outside alone in such weather?" "I ran away from home after my family got murdered. I killed the murder, so that makes me one too, huh?" I laughed like it were hilarious "You can come with me. I give work to orphans like you. The only thing needed from you is your freedom. Do you wish for my help?" He held out his hand for me to take. I was about to take it but hesitated. If I said no, I could die. His gleaming red eyes and white hair made him look like the devil, but if a contract with the devil was the ingredient for staying alive, then be it. "I'll go."_

_Gilbert was my Savior and source of dislike. I really hated him, but learned to cope with it as I grew up in his home. He had a kind but shy husband, but I can no longer remember his face. His name started with a 'h', or was it a 'm'? 'Matt'? Gilbert had a little brother. I disliked him because of his strict personality. Gilbert learned me the way of a assassin. He sent me letters containing information on people I had to 'snuff out,' as he called it. I got money for my killings, but I wasn't well paid, so I took a job over at a farmer's. It went well until I got a rope over my mouth to shut up everything coming from me. The old man tried to rape me, but I ended him before he got his greedy hands on me. After that I had to stay at Gilbert's place again. Two years ago I got back my freedom, so I bought a house outside town. Then I killed so many more than ever ordered. I told him to stop, but deep inside we both knew that I needed the money reward._

_The last quest I received was about a man called 'Mr. Kuma'. I got caught by one of your castle's knights, Francis. He humiliated me, showing the audience that I were weak, but I bit the git's fingers and escaped after stealing a horse. I let the horse wander back to its owner and slept by a tree. The next day I found a house. A nice woman lived there. She healed my sprained leg and hid me for your knights. I left her home and got pulled into a alley by Francis. He kissed and confessed to me, but I rejected him and ran to the old city's gate. There I did surrender_."  
"-That is my story."

The prince only gaped. "Wow, really. You have a very dark past!" His only response was sniffs. "I'm sorry for bringing it all on you. I always begin to cry when I talk of it." he tried to remove himself from Alfred, but he was sitting coated in a spiders web. The prince's hold were too strong for him. "It's okay. I've seen worse." He carefully laughed. "Bye the way, why are all of you so strong? It makes me look weak!" He snorted. "Hmm. Maybe it's because we have hard training almost every day? When I was five, I fought off a buffalo."  
Now it was Arthur's time to gape. 'Who the hell can fight off buffaloes when they're five years old?!' "You are strange." "Speak about yourself."

* * *

Francis sat in a chair in his chamber. He sighed dramatically. His Arthur Kirkland had rejected him and did not like him. His life did not feel worth living for the time being He pulled a bottle of wine up from his so almost-secret wine collection. He just needed to drown his sorrows with alcohol and forget everything.

* * *

Two knocks came from the door. "Prince Alfred, may I come in?" Arthur jumped off Alfred's lap. "Where am I supposed to hide!" He whispered. "Under the bed!" The prince quickly whispered He hid under the bed as fast as possible. "Prince Alfred, are you in there?" Nagged the maid. "Coming!" Alfred straightened his clothes and jogged up to the door. "Your father wants to talk with you in 5 minutes. He is in the throne room." "Aye, madam.." He sighed. "Dear you," the maid said. "Don't look upset, smile!" She cheered. "Yes yes."

The king waited for him at the throne room with a worried frown on his face. "Father? Anything wrong?" Alfred asked. "Hmm. Times are good, but that is only on the surface. As you may know, I'm soon to old to be a king, and you are to take my position immediately!" The American walked further into the room. "But father, I'm only twenty-two!" He protested. "Age does not matter in this case! Just think of your cousin Matthew, he got married off to a cocky German baker when he was 15! Wait, 'Prussian', as he says!" "What is his name?" 'It sounds a bit like Arthur's story. Is it Gil.. Gilbert?' "What does it matter? It's Gilbert Beilschmidt." "Oh." "You will take my position in 5 weeks, my son." "Yes father. I will make you proud." 'Hopefully'. "Off to your bed now. Good night." "Good night, sleep well." Alfred gave him a manly bro hug before leaving.

Arthur had come out from under the bed. 'Maybe I can escape?' He tried the door, but it was unlocked. "Damn!" Arthur nearly had a heart attack when he heard the door unlock. He hurried off to under the bed but got stuck in a very awkward position between the bed and the floor. "Nhg!" He tried to get loose, but no could do. "Are you okay?" Giggled a voice recognized as Alfred's. "I'm stuck! Help me please?" "Don't worry, young maiden, your hero have appeared!"

* * *

"It's time to take you back to the cell." The prince said with sadness shown on his face. He just wanted to stay with his killer, for damn's sake! "Must I go back? Can't you sneak me out of the castle? Please?" If it only was that easy. "Yes, you must back to the cell. We can meet later again if none find out." He pointed to the door. Before they walked out he continued: "you said Francis kissed you? Do you like him in a romantic way?" Arthur went red from anger and embarrassment He should just have let that out! "I absolutely do not lust after him! That perverted frog!" Alfred laughed with his whole heart. That had to be the best news of the whole and last ten years! "Great! Er I mean, good!" Alfred had to fight off a blush of his obvious behavior. "Francis!" He screamed while pointing to the bed. Arthur swirled around. 'I will kill-' A pair of lips planted a shy kiss on his cheek. He held his hands on the spot he had been kissed on. "You-" he saw red.

* * *

Francis stumbled to the door. Where had his love gone? He sat in the cell nearest the door. Wait, did he see Alfred and Arthur walking together? 'That bastard prince! It must be a hallucination...' even if it was a hallucination he had to check.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur walked in the hallway. One had a swollen eye, another had a angry blush. "Look, a small kiss couldn't hurt more than my eye, right?" "Shut up!" His first kiss on the cheek had been stolen! Two arms came around Alfred's right shoulder and Arthur's left. "Good evening my gentlemen. Are you guys in for a quick round in my chamber?" Asked Francis with a low and husky tone. "You reek of alcohol Francis." The prince whispered with true fear in his eyes. "I'm very lonely tonight. Won't you join me, my petite lapin?" "I don't think so." Rejected Arthur. "I can't believe you rejected me when I confessed my love for you. It makes me want to jump from the tower and end my life. Or kidnap and take you away from Alfred. Both at the same time." Tears had rolled out of his eyes, his hands snaked around his torso for a hug from behind. Francis had gone very emotional. That was not a good thing for a certain killer and his companion, a lovely prince.

* * *

ohoh. what will happen next? * reviews make me happy!* -MobileWriter ;D


	5. A bad choice

Hello~ Wow, uploaded three days before this chapter's deadline! I was thinking, 'this story contains some jealous FRUK..' I think that is because my best friend and beta, Avoila prefers FRUK over USUK.

Happy reading! Ps, Alistair is Scotland!

* * *

Francis groped Arthur's ass while trying to pull him backwards, to himself. "Gaah! Alfred, get him off me!" He hissed, cheeks rosy red. "You will be mine, Arthur! Onhonhonhon!" He locked his arms around the smaller male's neck. "You must let go of Arthur, Francis." Francis noticed the others existence and growled protectively. "Don't try to take him away from me!" He warned, a little desperate. "If you don't release him, you won't get a goodnight kiss." Both Francis and Arthur sendt silent death glares in Alfred's direction. "Hmmmf!" Francis pouted like a child but let go of him after awhile.

* * *

After they had tucked the Frenchman safely under the covers and had given him an unwilling goodnight kiss, they was back to outside the cells. "Thank you for lending me some of your time. Your story had me thinkin', because I grew up isolated within this castle's walls." He smiled sadly at Arthur. He opened the cell's door and they walked in. Arthur sat on the floor. He lifted his wrists up to the cuffs. "They are too strict. You don't have to." Alfred protested. "Just do it. If they change positions it'll look suspicious." "Right right. As you wish, my lost fiance. Good night." He left after locking the cuffs and cell door. A stripe of light broke through a slightly opened door.

* * *

The next day all the prisoners were moved to a ward. Fresh air everywhere, it felt like coming up from sitting on a lake's bottom. Arthur did not want to speak with others. It may give him trouble later on. He walked past some of the other prisoners. This time it was like in town, but here people knew of your face and name. One could not pass like a shadow anymore. He continued his walk up to a huge tree in full blooming. A man with angry red hair and just as thick eyebrows as his came to join him by the tree. "What's up, lad?" He snickered. "It's nothing special. What about you?" He asked dryly. A angry sneer came to his features. "I hear them whispering about you like old women. Should I teach them a lesson?" He asked before patting him on the shoulder, he knew that feeling. "Let them be. They know no better, it seems." "I heard, Arthur is your name right? Mine is Alistair." Alistair held out his right hand for a greeting. "Nice to meet you then." Arthur said with a bored expression on his face. "What are you in here for? Care to share it with me?" He asked. "I don't mind... my work is killing. I'm an assassin." Aliatar wiseled "That's pretty tough. I guess someone gave you orders, then." He leaned in to Arthur, mouth close to his ear. "Was it one of the Belshmidt brothers?" He said slyly. The short man had to groan. How did he know? "Why do you think that it is him?" Alistar smirked. "Because I'm just like you. I know everybody, and nobody know of me. I dirty my hands with others blood." "Are you also lead by Gilbert?" He shook his head with amusement. "No. Not even close." "Who?" He whispered again: "was lead by Bonnefoy." Oh shit. The Frenchman had some hidden powers, probably just waiting to strike somebody. Someone in the politics? Or the throne? "Then why are you here?" He raised his shoulders. "I guess he had no use for me anymore after I came out for a accident. And where is he going to throw me away, as helpless as I am now? Here of course, he want to continue without interruption. Nobody will believe my words!" He laughed bitterly.

* * *

The guards brought them inside when the sun started to bath in the horizon. "Bye Arthur!" Alistar shouted after him when he was brought to the side by a scary looking guard.

When he sat safely inside his cell again he had a breakthrough of thoughts. 'I should have asked Alistar more about 'Bonnefoy'. Why would he hire assassins? He only look like a lovestruck teenager. I will talk with him tomorrow.'

But the rest of the castle was not agreeing with Arthur's thoughts.  
"This is your final hour Alistar. Do you got anything to say as your last message?" His death date had really came fast, not that he cared anymore. "Indeed, I have. Please deliver a letter for me. Its for my friend.. Arthur K." The executioner nodded and gave him a scroll and a ink pen. Once he was done he gave it to the man. "Thank you." He said before walking up the gallow's stairs. The door went down, and Alistar's body hung limp on the rope around his throat.

* * *

A ear ripping cry disturbed the Englishman out of his bubble. It sounded a bit like his new found friend's voice, but he was unsure. He could only hope to see that bright smile of his friend tomorrow. With no desire to sleep, he fell into sleep's ocean of wicked nightmares.

_Alfred sat on the throne with a grin. His smile didn't falter when Arthur was brought in, hanging bonelessly between two bulky soldiers "We have him here just as you requested, sir." His face twisted in excitement "Perfect. Bring him to the gallow immediately." He rose from the chair and walked to the assassin. "Look at me." Arthur's ashamed eyes met the prince's. "You killed my uncle, Kuma. I shall make you feel just as much pain as when you finished his pathetic existence." He laughed madly, very pleased with himself and his "wise" decision. "Get your feet going!" He shouted. "Aye, sir,"_ _the stone faced soldiers shouted in unison. _

_The rope came over his head. 'Oh god oh god oh god. I don't want to die! I want to live!'_ _"I'm begging you! Please let me live! I'll do ANYTHING!"_ _He shouted with panic. The prince did a hand sign to make them halt. "Anything, you say?" He asked with big interest Arthur nodded carefully. After ten intense minutes of thinking he barked: "Get rid of him, I've got Francis! I bet he's better in the bed anyway!" "Please-!" Arthur shouted in despair before his airway became closed off._

Arthur woke up with a heavy feeling in his chest. He did **not** like that decision. Not at all.

* * *

Yao Wang prepared his horse to leave once more. He digged his pockets for knives and sharp gadgets, but only found the green ripped strip of clothing. "Why do I have this, aru?" He asked loudly. His thumb slid over the fabric, making out the roughness. "Hmm. Pretty rough. This fabric was not made for anything, it's for hard working and is difficult to come over.. hmm." At the evening he had not noticed that he stood in the stable the rest of the day while scratching his head in curiosity.

*the next day!*

"Prince Alfred, your paperwork is waiting for you!" Alfred's right hand shouted after him. "I refuse to do anything that includes working, that is an order!" He stubbornly said. The right hand dragged him back with force to the working chamber while small "KOL KOL KOL KOL" escaped his lips. "No, Ivan! You are scarier than my father! Stop it!"

In the end he got all the paperwork done. Ivan wouldn't let him out if not, guarding the door from outside with his scary "kol kol kol," that sounded more and more like "kill kill kill" after endless hours.

* * *

"Tell me why I am here again." Arthur sighed. He hadn't planned to end up in the prince's room once more. Alfred puffed up his cheeks. "Don't be like that! Soon, I'm leaving for two days, and I want to spend my time at the castle with you before I leave!" He pouted. Arthur laughed. So now the prince valued him? "It's naughty to laugh at someone's pain." Alfred muttered before his hands snaked around Arthur's waist. "Hey! Watch your hands!" "Why can't I? You allowed Francis." He snorted. "That is not true! He forced himself on me!" "Then can I?" He wanted to say yes, but he couldn't be in a relationship with anyone, let alone a prince. "You always do as it pleases you. Go ahead, I surrender.." he said, sarcasm clear in his voice. "Great!" He grinned while tightening his hug. Arthur blushed furiously, and buried his face in Alfred's tunic to hide it. 'So damn cute..!' He thought over and over.

The night came and Arthur had to go back. "I hope to see you tomorrow before I leave," Alfred said, kissing his cheeks before locking him in.

* * *

Ivan and Alfred sat alone in the meeting room. Alfred wore his serious face, a sight very rare to see. "Ivan, this a command. Don't let Arthur and Francis get close while I'm gone no matter what! You may perform this order in any way you want, just don't let Francis see him." Ivan got to his knees while laying his gloved right hand over his heart. "I understand " This he obeyed, knowing very well that it was the prince's heart and feelings was at risk.

* * *

Light broke through the cell's window, hitting Arthur's face. He woke up from his pleasant sleep. His eyes wandered to a big and bulky figure outside the cell, casting shadow on him. He turned around to face him. "Weeeah!" Screamed Arthur in fear for his life. He jiggled with the cuffs, back pressed his back against the wall, wanting to sink into it. "W-why are you here, big guy?" He stuttered. The stranger had a mad smirk plastered on his face. "I came here to babysit you until the prince comes back from his travel!" He giggled madly, his eyes darkening with rage. All Arthur could do was watching as the psycho locked himself into his cell, sitting next to him like nothing was wrong about it at all.

* * *

Alfred sat high on his horse, sour about the fact that he didn't have enough time to visit his love of his life. Sure, he had had girlfriends, but that was when he had been sixteen. He thought that he had felt love, but now he really knew what attraction meant. "What are you down about? Do you have a girlfriend or something?" Ludwig asked with a smile. "Nah. Do you have a girlfriend?" The guard blushed, but shook his head. He had a boyfriend, Feliciano Vargas. "How long are we going to ride today?" "About six 'shitteating' hours, your higness." Ludwig joked, something he would never ever do again, in public.

And so, Alfred's little journey had begun.

Remember guys, reviews make me happy! :D -MobileWriter~ (I hope this works, fanfiction have been crappy.)


	6. To marry or not to marry

Since I love my readers, I uploaded this earlier than suspected! *v* so be good and review ;D

* * *

"Ludwig, this saddle is freakin' abusive to my ass! Can't I walk instead " Alfred whined That's all he had done today. 'Just three more hours... TAKE YOURSELF TOGETHER LUDWIG! Just three more hours of Alfred's complains..!' Ludwig had to calm himself to not just go in a sour mood and accidentally 'push' the prince of the saddle. "You cannot walk. Then we won't arrive in time." Alfred pouted. "Where are we going anyway? Tell me." 'Oh if you only knew,' Ludwig thought. "That's a secret. Just focus on the road and we will be there in no time, I swear." Alfred cheered sarcastically. 'I _also_ swear to drown you when you sleep with my beer if you continue to act like the old man you are, Alfred..'

Their travel stopped outside a little seatown. Ludwig got off and led their horses to a nice looking building. "What are our business here?" Alfred asked, a little suspicious. Had Ludwig taken him to a strip club or anything? He hoped that was not the case this time.

* * *

"Come inside, please," a elderly man standing in the doorway with white, curly hair pulled in a bow said. His face had wrinkles in the corners of his mouth, showing that he had smiled a lot through his life. Ludwig took the lead and Alfred couldn't do anything but follow.

Seven beautiful, young ladies with pretty dresses sat with one table each. A single chair was set up on the other side of each table. It looked like they had dressed up for a special event, but Alfred did not know what. 'What is this supposed to mean', he wanted to ask but the elder spoke. "Welcome, prince Alfred and.. his loyal life guard. Here we have seven pretty possible future wives. Please take the round and get to know everyone before you may choose your future wife." Alfred had his 'wtf' face. How had this happened? He did not like women, even though they could be very nice.. from time to time. He gulped. "I feel a little hot. Please excuse me for a minute." Alfred walked to the door, his fingers shaking as he gripped for the handle. Damn, he had only made it worse!

* * *

To his distaste, Ludwig had come outside as well. "What is this? Explain yourself Ludwig!" "The king, your father, thought that you are in a good age to get married. It's going to happen anyways, so he wanted to help you with the first steps." The knight answered. "I refuse to marry anyone in there, that is an order!" He stated stubbornly. Ludwig groaned, Alfred's father had requested him to find his son a fiance without fail! "Listen Alfred, this is a good thing. Just accept it, please." Alfred puffed his chest out. "But I already have a fiance!" He said proudly. The knight lifted an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell us? By the way, who is it?" He asked. "Arthur of course! 'My lost fiance', he said!"

* * *

Once again he was inside that room. Perfume blended together in a very sickening smell. Alfred wrinkled his nose. 'Damn perfume! Another reason to why I prefer Arthur.' His thoughts began to reveal around him, making him drift in and out of actual conversations. He had promised Ludwig to behave til it was over. What his current lifeguard did not know, was that he had the authority to deceline marriage with any of those seven ladies. He could perfectly decide himself just who he wanted to share the rest of his life with.

His next conversation partner looked a bit ..scary? 'Oh come on now, heroes don't get afraid of ladies!' Her platinum blonde long hair had its own life, laying over her shoulders and back. Quite a beauty but something odd was yet to be revealed "What is your name miss?" Alfred asked before he held out his hand. "N-natalia.." she may acted shy but her hand squeezed the life out of his hand. "I see.. nice to meet you.." he said awkwardly. He was about to try twenty questions if it wasn't for that he saw many long, slim knifes almost good enough hidden under the trim of her big hat. Now she had one of them in her hand. She pressed it to his inner thigh going through the leather. Alfred gulped. What kind of lady acts like this? "I heard you are hiding my Ivan at your castle? How is he? I would like to visit him soon." "Calm down please, you don't know what's on risk here!" He hissed silently.

When he (finally) was finished with the round he faked the expression of thinking. "Have anyone suited your tastes, prince Alfred?" Old man fritz asked. "Since it's such a important matter, I decide to travel home and use some time to come with a proper answer." The elder only smiled at his answer. He knew marriage could not be rushed. Fritz had experienced what it is to be young as well, after all.

* * *

Arthur sat in his cell. It was scary to be alone in the prison when thunder had found its way past the grey skies, but it only got worse when you had a just as scary man beside you. "Afraid of thunder? Don't worry, the 'hero' will be back soon." He giggled. 'Go away!' Arthur thought angrily. If he actually said that to his face he wondered what kind of react he would get from the other.

Finally home again, Alfred went right to the cells. "Good evening! Ivan, you are dismissed. Your scary little sister is waiting outside for you, she followed me and Ludwig all the way back here. Be brave man, show her your unafraid side!" He patted him on the shoulder before Ivan was gone. Seconds later he sprinted inside, a bloody knee and tears in his eyes. He was headed for his room. There Ivan stayed three days in a row, absolutely not wanting to 'marry me'.

* * *

"What was that about?" Arthur asked. "Eeh you see, Ivan have a possessive little sister. Her name is Natalia, and she wants to marry him. Respect for the guy, he lives in fear every day of the week. Wait now, I just came back. Aren't you going to welcome me home?" He sighed. "And how do you imagine that would be, to get a welcome home gesture from me?" He said dramatically. The prince only laughed and said "just like this," before he cupped his face on both sides and two pairs of lips met. It must have looked funny. Arthur sat on the floor, hands in the cuffs, face strangely red. Alfred had his face between his hands. It looked like he was forcing a kiss on him, which he almost was. Almost. Small light kisses was shared. To Alfred's surprise Arthur was responding. All too good to be true, but it was. Suddenly Arthur pulled back and glared at his counterpart. His cheeks, red from embarrassment and frustration. "What the bloody hell are we doing!" He shrieked. "Huh? Are are kissing." "No, git! We can't do things as kissing and hugging! It is not possible for us to have a relationship if you think logically! This must end." He hissed. Truth to be told, he didn't want anyone to be hurt. Not Arthur, Alfred or the queen, if he lived long enough to see her take the throne.

"But you don't understand! I love you, Arthur. Will you be my fiance?" Arthur's heart fluttered. He had never been proposed to. "I-I don't know.. we can't have a relationship.. our roles are entirely different " Arthur stuttered. Alfred smiled gently at him. "It will be alright In four weeks I shall take the position of the king. Then I can do what I want. I will ask you every day to marry me until I get crowned king, my love."

* * *

Francis sat in his chamber. He was about to explode of jealousy after hearing the confession. He took his diary up from a hidden place that he had no interest to tell you about. Francis opened it and took his ink pen in his hand. His writing made deep scars in the pages but he couldn't care. _Damn that prince, taking away my love. I only want him, I want him alone. So why can't he back off? I'm so angry I might contact my brothers from another mothers- _he stopped writing on the poem and thought. 'Contacting my friends sounds like a good idea. Time to get rid of the rival! Onhonhonhon.'

* * *

A knight arrived outside Arthurs cell. "I have a letter for you. Do you mind if I read it for you?" "Please do. I don't mind." "All right." _Dear Arthur I hope you are well. For my sake, please live on strongly. And for gods sake, beware of the perverted frog. Love Alistar. _"That is all." "Thank you very much."

* * *

Gilbert, Matthew and Antonio sat beside the fireplace. A knock on the door came from outside. Antonio got up and answered the door. He came back with two scrolls. Francis and Antonio read them over and over before understanding what was going on. Matthew peaked over Gilbert's shoulder and catched the sentence: _please help me get rid of the prince. _"We might as well help him out then." Gilbert said, but got stopped by Matthew in the doorway. "No Gilbert! You are not going to harm my cousin as long as I am married to you! If you leave, I swear I am not going to share bed with you until my death day " "Are you threatening me?" He asked with a nervous voice. "Yes I am." He groaned silently. He had lost the argument. He could not simply risk his relationship with his angry 'wife'. "Don't worry, my friend. I will go." He packed his backpack and went off to the castle.

* * *

Alfred stood in front of the notice board, looking for interesting news. One certain caught his eyes. The executions list. 'Arthur Kirkland, brought to the gallow in four weeks'. "FUCK!" He screamed and kicked the wall in frustration, making it crack slightly.

* * *

Oh no. The cat is out of the bag.. stay tuned for next chapter! -Mobilewriter XD


	7. Don't trust the cruel monster

Jesus christ, HURRAY! I didn't think that I could make it on time this time..! I had a case of writer's blok at the beginning of this chapter, but I managed to pull through! Enjoy the slight gore and action~

* * *

Antonio sat behind some bushes, looking at the guards that passed his hiding place. Not that he had a dark criminal past so he needed to look out. No no, he problem was not to come here, the problem was how to enter the castle without causing a ruckus. After looking around he saw a cheery small man with a strange curl bouncing on the side of his head. Luckily enough he was alone, coming his direction to pass by him. Antonio walked up to him as carefully as he could, trying his best not to rustle with the leaves. "Hello my good man. I have a issue with directions." The small man smiled and said: "tell me about it, and maybe I can help." "I was told by my friend, Francis Bonnefoy, to visit him. Do you know where I can find him?" "Hmm.. Bonnefoy? Oh yes! He is working at the castle for the time being. If you want to, I can take you!" Antonio grabbed his hands and squeezed them gently before he gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. The half bold action made the smaller male giggle with amusement. "Thank you so much for helping me out, you are such a nice young man!''

* * *

They walked up the long stone road to the castle. Halfway on the way they heard shouts from the watch tower laying ahead. ''Fratello! Who is that?'' A man looking identical to the helpful knight shouted. He wore green clothes, most likely to camouflage him as he take that bow hanging on his back and shoot you in the belly. ''Don't worry Lovino, I'm only taking him to knight Bonnefoy.'' The man called Lovino had a fit like a vulcano coming from inside. ''Oh no you won't! Feliciano, I will take your place, so take my bow and do my job! If that pervert came to just look at you, then I would-'' He shook his head in mock frustration and handed his sibling his bow and arrows. ''But how in the world am I supposed to use this?'' Feliciano cried. Lovino snorted and said: ''When you see suspicious people, just aim and hit the bull's eye.'' He shyly pointed to his butt. ''I get it now fratello! Ve~'' Feliciano made a salute of understanding. Antonio had to hold in his laughter, they was the most silly twins he had come over. He failed as he began to giggle silently. Lovino raised an eyebrow. ''What was that, you fucker? That is not funny!'' The ranger punched Atonio as hard as he could in the shoulder, but sadly enough he wasn't the strongest.

* * *

Lovino and Antonio entered the big and pompous castle. He gestured to Antonio to follow and led him to the waiting room. ''Stay here. I'll tell Francis of your arrival.'' He waited for five long minutes, but in the end he could make out a mop of curly hair come inside his line of vision. ''My old friend!'' Francis cried in excitement and ran to him and showered him with kisses. ''Pray tell, where are you hiding Gilbert?'' Antonio laughed nervously. ''Um you see...'' Antonio told the whole story, and in the end Francs was patting him on the shoulder and crying tears of pity and pure understanding. "Poor man, he is forgiven!" Francis cried out dramatically. The Frenchman took Antonio's hand in his and led him on to his chamber. They may looked like children, but deep to the core they was anything but a murder and his good friend.

*Inside Francis's chamber!*

"Listen up, Antonio. We are going to injury the upcoming king, badly. Can I trust you to do the dirty work?" Francis spoke. Antonio nodded dumbly, not willing to disappoint his best friend. "Good. This late evening is the perfect time to strike. Sneak into prince Alfred's chamber and take him by surprise! But remember, in the end he shall be left alive. It would form a disaster if he suddenly died. And to top it, suspicious." The tomato lover shuddered at his buddy's words. Never before had he seen him so cold. 'Playing with fire for love, huh?' Antonio smiled gently to himself.

* * *

Antonio sat silently inside prince Alfred's chamber. A bit of adrenaline pumped inside his veins. 'I was told by Francis to wait here for the target, but it's time to sleep.. I need to sleep!' He collapsed on the big bed with a sigh. He pulled the nice and fluffy covers around himself and smiled in bliss. 'Nothing is better than sleeping, eating tomatoes and flirting!'

* * *

Alfred walked slowly in the blue painted corridor, the exact same sky blue as his eyes. He was super tired, Ivan had given him 'the talk' after he had shouted a very childly comment on the meeting they had with the king. 'God! that was humiliating. I can't understand how the Russian have more experience than me? How uncool. Is he secretly molesting the other servants? If that's the case, I swear to pay him back in amounts! Whahaha, you should look out in the near future, Ivan..!' Even if Alfred's brain worked pretty well right now, he just wanted to sleep the rest of the late evening away.

* * *

The prince took the key from his tight trousers and put it in the keyhole and opened the door. Once inside, he sighed and peeled off his uniform jacket and tight trousers. It felt like having coming to heaven to take his clothes off, a nice feeling indeed. Alfred laid down in the huge bed closed his eyes. He heard another figure breath heavily beside him. 'Arthur, it that you?' He really hoped that it was him. Alfred snaked his arms around the other person's torso. 'No boobs,' his fingers felt carefully. The prince kissed the top of his head, making the person he thought was Arthur stir. Led by desire, he leant in to capture a set of lips. The other person's hands thugged s sleepily at his hair, not knowing if he wanted him to come closer or not. Before Antonio knew it, he was kissing the man he was told to hurt. But damn it all, even though he was in a pretty difficult situation right now he had to carry out his given quest. Antonio freed his fingers from the sunny blond hair. He seated himself on the target's torso and placed his hands around Alfred's neck. The sudden contact of fingers around his neck made Alfred worried, he didn't like people touching his neck. He slowly opened his eyes, dark green orbs met his sky blue eyes. At first he thought this was a nightmare, but the pain stated that in fact, this is happening. This is real. ''Arthur.. stop!'' He choked. The sad thing is that he most possible not see the real Arthur Kirkland before he may leave the castle.

* * *

Arthur sat in his cell and waited for the sun to peek up over the top of the hills. Sometimes his mind wandered back to memories he shared with the nice lady living in the cabin in the forest, Elizabeta. 'I wonder if she is alright, she helped me after all'. After a while he could hear someone singing a lullaby in a foreign language. It sounded a bit like Ivan, and he was doomed to hear the voice come closer.

* * *

Ivan walked straight into the room containing all the cells, and Arthur. ''Why hello there ...Arthur. It is very nice to see you. I was bored.'' he took a pair of once again, stolen keys, and unlocked the door to the cell. ''What do you think you are doing?'' Ivan didn't reply. He locked the door from the inside and eyed Arthur with hunger in his eyes. His violet eyes shined brightly in the dark cell. "I came to play a game. You will play right? You will play." It was not a question, it was a fact. Arthur pressed his eyes together and shook his head violently A big hand placed itself heavily on his head. Ivan's warm breath hit his face. It tingled of alcohol, a pretty strong type he could not name. "You and I shall play a game I like very much. I'll remove a organ from your body and you will guess what I took. It you guess right, you can have it back!" Ivan said in glee. 'Oh god!' He had the Russian a bit closer than he wanted to. "You are sick." Arthur spat. "But so are you. You murdered people." Ivan laughed bitterly. He forgot the conversation they had and laid left hand on the Englishman's face, fingers curled around his right eye. "Wait, Ivan! Stop!" Arthur screamed while trying to wriggle out of his death grip on his face. Ivan growled in irritation and slid his knee between his victim's spread legs. Now he could feel everything if he wanted to move so damn much. "Stop it, Ivan! I beg of you! Please!" "No can do!" The madman giggled before he pulled out a rusty butter knife out of his pocket and set it to the edge of his eye. His face was not amused but concentrated, eyeing with love his soon-to-be next victim of creative art.

"HELP! ANYONE, HELP!" Arthur shouted in despair. Ivan rose from the floor and kicked him in the ribcage to shut his pleading up. Arthur screamed in pain. He really hoped someone would hear him from outside this room. Bones were breaking, making Ivan grin widely with bloodlust. A happy image of the prince running in a field of flowers passed his mind, lively laughter came from his mouth. "Alfred.." Soon all flowers rotted and Alfred became nothing more than a ruined skeleton. Tears came to Arthur's eyes. Ivan lowered himself to Arthur's level and grabbed his hair harshly. "Scream as much as you want, I got guards covering the doors." The mad man hissed before he quickly stabbed Arthurs right eye.

* * *

Arthur could no longer see anything from his right eye. Ivan had most likely made him blind on one of his eyes. "Hnnn!" Arthur bit his lower lips til it started to bleed and panted heavily. Ivan clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Scream, scream for me, Arthur~" He pulled the rusty butter knife out of the optic nerve and put it back into his pocket. Was it over? Arthur hoped so. "Now to the organ removing.." The russian whispered darkly with cruelty deep in his voice.

* * *

Oi mai fried chicken nuggets! What kind of fate is laying ahead for the good and bad? I hope for more gore.. Many chapters back in time I realized that this story contained more than one traitor, so should I change it to 'The kingdom's _Traitors'_, instead of _traitor_? please review and tell me if you sense some serious violence ahead. *v*  
-MobileWriter out!


	8. My lips are sealed

Hiya~ I am here again, with a new chapter. How ya feel how- how ya feel- how ya feel- I just uploaded another chapter, and I'm still not in jail~ Enjoy... (PS: My hetalia headcanon is: Antonio kisses anyone he want. He is a big, big flirt!)

* * *

Arthur looked at Ivan with fear in his working eye. He had snapped, right? "Why are you doing this?" Ivan looked at him with a disappointed look. "Why? You don't need to know. You can't even fight back." Arthur winced when he felt some sort of fluid roll down his right cheek. It wasn't tears right? Right? Ivan took his time to examine Arthur's ruined eye. 'How to get it out?' Well, he just had to try with small steps. A little surprise and some hinders along the way always amused the Russian man. His fingers started to stretch for the eye still sitting in its eye socket He wanted it so much, to let it roll in small circles in his palm, to feel it. One hand he used to push the eyelids out of his way. It felt unreal, but this was happening. He could not stop it.

With another hand, he pushed his thick fingers past what one wouldn't normally see when the eyes widened. Ivan's fingertips soon brushed over the many 'threads' connected to the eyeball. He curled his fingers carefully around the optic nerve. With one move, he ripped out the eye out of its eye socket A strange 'pop' came just the moment the eye came out, and 'threads' caved in and snapped in two parts instead of one long thing. Arthur had not had time to scream, it had already happened.

Ivan put the oh so secret organ in his front pocket and smiled smugly. He brushed the sticky fluids off on Arthur's jaw with a amused face. Ivan had had very much fun tonight. "I think you can make out what I removed?" "Of course, sir. It was only my eye. I'm happy to be of your assistance " Arthur murmured with sarcasm. Ivan smiled wider -if possible and lifted the eye up from the pocket for them both to see.

"That color of green is very pretty. Do you mind if I hold on to your eye for some time forward?" Arthur forced a laughter and said "why not? I have no use for it any longer. I hope your stupid game is over." He whispered bitterly. "That is good. Your face looks absolutely ravishing now. Just call out to me if you need to become prettier for prince Alfred again, I'll be glad to help. If you dare to tell him of this, then I promise your death date will come faster than originally planned."

A small brown haired doctor sat down next to him and began tending his eye. It did not feel any better, but it may look better after some time with treatment? "Sleep well Arthur, but remember our promise! The longer you keep your mouth shut, the longer you get to live." Ivan said before he left through the door. The Englishman winced and tried not to bring any more shame to himself by making more sounds, but the doc hushed him silently and fixed his empty eye socket with care. Some oil made the flesh sting, but Arthur only needed rest.

A big fluffy patch and some rolls of bandage later, the doctor smiled to him and gave him a pat on the head worth three years of friendship before he left. 'What a friendly person', Arthur thought before he passed out. Ivan hummed while walking to his room. Tomorrow he was for sure going to put that eye into a jar with spirits, so he could look at it forever and ever. The previous event seemed a good warning to Arthur. He didn't like it when people messed with the system. Alfred was in no place allowed to love the prisoner of cell 47 as long as Ivan could breathe. Love was impossible to spark between a upcoming king and a prisoner. And if it wasn't as impossible as he had thought, he would do something about it right away.

* * *

After some struggling, Alfred finally managed to kick Antonio off himself. He landed to the floor with a heavy 'oof'. The prince threw himself over the attacker and straddled him to the floor. "May I help you? If you need to borrow a cup of sugar, go to the kitchen, please. There you can find sugar." He deadpanned. Alfred quickly got off Antonio, but pulled him along as he walked to the hallway. He saw Roderich and Ludwig talk together not far away and ran over to them with Antonio behind. Alfred took hold of his hostage's shoulders, and pushed him against the two germanic men. "Take care of him. I do not like nightly visits." 'Unless it is Arthur...' Roderich backed away in trauma of getting a punch in his perfect baby face, but Ludwig nodded obediently and lifted Antonio up by the collar and began walking to the cells. Antonio was positively surprised over the fact that he was carried to prison. Being the cheery man he was, he only laughed in happiness of not being able to walk. The Spaniard saw something good in everything, even bad tomatoes and cold pasta.

They passed cell 47, Arthur's cell. He turned his head to look at the noisemakers Antonio gazed at Arthur, a bit startled by the bandages on his head. 'I wonder what happened to him.. If I'm guessing right, that's the boy Francis are lusting after. I'm supposed to help him, but that's a little impossible right now. I understand why the prince likes him. Mhm, mhm.' Before he had any time to react Ludwig had set him down in the cell and locked the door behind his back.

* * *

Alfred sat under a pile of paperwork, not too motivated to do anything but daydream. Arthur walked in and out of his mind without stop, not giving him enough concentration He sat up and stared out of the large window to his right. 'I have not visited Arthur in a while.. oh yes, I need to ask him to marry me again! Top priority of the day so far!' He silently passed Ivan, who slept in a chair beside the door. 'Ugh, you're too scary for your own good..'

* * *

Arthur woke up from his slumber as he heard loud cursing. "-mother of god! What the hell happened here!" A tall, blurry figure fiddled with the lock outside his cell. The intruder leaned over the prisoner, strong fingers circled around his face. Stunning blue eyes met Arthur's green. 'He's leaning in a bit too close..' "Who did this to you, Arthur? Who?" Alfred asked with his rare overprotective voice. 'If I tell you I won't last long.' He turned his head away from those inspecting hands. "I can't tell, my lips are sealed to secrecy." I want to live, you see. "Then let me at least chek your body for injuries." He gripped the hem of Arthur's shirt and began to pull it up to his armpits. "Woah there. I did not give you right to do that. Put that down." But the prince did not listen, he wanted to make sure that Arthur wasn't hurt more than what the injuries that met the eye. He pressed his thumbs along the assassin's body. "Stay the bloody hell away from me you wanker! I shall not be felt up by anyone!" "Please stop acting like you have a stick up your ass. I'm only trying to help. Does it hurt anywhere? Please tell doctor Jones about it!" Arthur was about to give him some rude remarks about the fact that he was not a doctor at all. He was a prince. "My rib cage hurts, I think some bones are broken. It arches when I'm breathing normally." As soon as he said that, Alfred's fingers shot up to press. It was almost like he was searching for a bidden button under the skin.

Arthur howled out in pain as the 'doctor' laid pressure on the lowest ribs on his left. "That hurt!" Alfred bent his head down and blew cold air on the lowest ribs to apologize. He raised his head and stared longley into Arthur's eyes, making his heart pound. What is this feeling? "It will take some time to heal, sadly enough it's about five to six weeks time." "Oh." Alfred slid the end of the shirt back down. "Can I take a look at your bandaged eye? Pretty please." The chained man frowned, his eyebrows knitted together. "You can't look at my eye. It is gone." "What do you mean with 'it's gone'!" Rage welled up in the stronger male. He punched the wall beside the Englishman's head in frustration of not being able to do anything. Who dared to hurt his green eyed bird? The prince started to undo the bandages. He immediately wanted to know what, what had happened. "You'll only mess it up! Idiot!" But Arthur's pleas went unheard, the wrappings fell to the floor between his legs. "T-this cannot be true! Who dared to do this? Your eye!" Only silentness met his question. Alfred began to growl warily as he flushed against the criminal's body, their noses barely touched each other. "Who did this!" He hissed angrily. God damn him, he acted a wee bit possessive of the prisoner right now. "..."

Alfred's tongue plunged deep into Arthur's mouth. The shock made the other male freeze, but after a while he found himself responding. The prince pulled back for needed oxygen. Saliva connected their mouths. "You bloody wanker! You can't just do what pleases you! Now fix the bandages before I get really mad!" Arthur sneered, trying his best to hide his pink cheeks from the rest of the world. "Come on Artie, why can't you just tell me who it was? I can deal with whoever it is!" "No you can't, don't lie to yourself, please. I know you want to help me, but you are only making it worse." "Alright then, my lost fiance, I won't ask anymore. Forgive me." He started to wrap the bandages back where they originally was.

Heavy footsteps broke their uneasy air. "Holy shit, dude, someone is coming!" Alfred whispered in Arthur's ear. "I heard it as well. Just make up something, why you are here! I know, you are investigating a case of crime!" He whispered back.

A rough German accent came from the doorway. "Oh hello. Am I interrupting something?" Ludwig spoke. "Em, no. I'm investigating a case of crime with the person behind the assassinations of the nobles. He have been severely damaged, and I have not gotten a answer yet. So stubborn, this youngster." The knight groaned. 'So this is where the prince spends his time?' "I know of a lot of methods to get him to speak." "Thank you for your offer, but I think I will use my own methods." 'Methods, my British ass.'

* * *

I'm very excited to tell you about the planning of the end of this story~ originally, I planned a very happy and carefree ending, but I wrote another ending. The second ending was some angsty shit, and I'm going for it. (But there will still be possibilities of a happy ending, even after the angsty one! XD) I think I'm getting better and better at english *giggle* Oh yes! Do you guys want some smut thrown into this story as well? If it gets a green light from you guys, I will think of it as a possible future event to this story! -MobileWriter ;)


	9. The death game

Hallo~ I'm back. Have another chapter! I warn you: you might don't like Francis after this chapter, and future chapters! XD

* * *

"Ludwig." A cold voice called his name. "Yes your highness?" The German asked before he bowed low in respect.  
"You are to forget what you saw and heard, understood?" Alfred said, still bent over Arthur inside the locked cell, like this was a everyday experience.  
"Yes, sir, of course."  
"Good. You are dismissed. Have a good evening." The knight stormed out of the door, getting laughed at of Antonio because of his strange behavior.  
"Pst! Are you really going to inspect me?" Arthur asked while staring at the prince.  
"Yes, every inch of you. Here and there, and there..." To continue his perverted joke was very difficult when getting kicked in the balls of a furious brit. Just ask Alfred. He clutched his hurt area and hoped to hide the tears coming from the corners of his eyes. After ten minutes of pure awkwardness he got himself talking again.  
"I'm sorry, Arthur-" He got cut off by Arthur's angry voice.  
"Get away from me, you dirty wanker! I'm in fact very insecure of my own body, and you are not helping. Leave right now, and never come back!"

Alfred sat inside his chamber, thinking mode on. What had he done wrong this time? 'I should go and apologize.' He raised from the chair but stopped himself. 'Arthur is mad at me. Maybe I should leave him alone for some time? Yes, that's the best thing to do..' A fly died in the window due to cramps of Alfred's hardcore thinking aura.

The Frenchman prepared the table for dinner. He was humming lightly with excitement, because today he was having a special guest over for dinner. A certain noble killer. "Mmmm mmmm." He was sure that Arthur would come. After all, he had hired Berwald to get him.

* * *

The Englishman sat inside his cell as usual. "It's BOOORING, I want to leave this cell!" He shouted. If he sat here any longer he was sure he would go insane. "H'll'!" A happy voice called out to him. Two sea green eyes eyed him. 'So scary!'  
"Eh.. I don't think I want to leave anymore... haha." The Swedish knight glared at him for a long, long time before he said:  
"Th't Fr'nch knight, B'nn'f'y 'w'its y'u in his ch'mb'r. Y'll c'm', right?" Sweat began to gather on Arthur's back. 'Franci- the frog, want to see me?'  
"What is his business with me?" The knight smiled a terrifying smile and harked out some "Hah.. hah.. hah.." Obviously enough, he hadn't laughed in a while. "H' w'nts t' din' with y'." 'Francis wanted to dine with me? So very strange.. but I'm a gentleman, I can't decline. My pride gets the best of me.'  
"I'll come along. If you let me out of here first so I can follow." Two big hands unlocked the door and cuffs. The many pieces of metal fell to the floor with heavy 'clings.'

* * *

"C'm'." Berwald didn't bother to tie Arthur's hands, he trusted his strength and speed if anything were to happen. The large man left him outside Francis's chamber. This was a perfect chance to run, if Francis hadn't appeared in the doorway with a smug smile.

"Welcome, Arthur. Please step inside at once before it gets cold~" The assassin took the challenge and walked past the cunning wolf in a sheep's clothing. Francis noted that Arthur had his back to him, so he silently locked the door with a wide grin. The key went down to rest in a crook of his pocket. He walked up to hug his guest from behind.  
"I'm so glad you're here. I woke up a bit early to prepare this, I hope it suits your tastes." The Frenchie said while sniffing Arthur's hair.  
"It wasn't like I have a choice when you send that terrifying man to scare me along. You are playing dirty, Francis, and I do not approve." The inviter laid his hand over his heart and smiled.  
"You play dirty as well. Even, are we? Good. Now take a place at the table."

Arthur stopped in wonder as he saw none more than two chairs pulled up to the table.  
"Where are the others? Wait, does this mean that it's only you and me?" He asked in fright. He. Alone. With. Francis- Oh no.  
"Oui, only you and me.." A slim hand made out all the bumps of his back's spine, pushing him forward to the table as well. Arthur wanted to turn around and decline, but he couldn't make himself to do it. Food shouldn't be wasted, and he would regret disappoint the stupid frog since he had worked so hard.

'I hope the food isn't poisoned..! Nah, if it was me I would go right for the kill. Poison is expensive but-'  
"Excuse me, but this food isn't poisoned, is it?" The host lifted his eyebrows in surprise, but laughed it off with a hand gesture of bliss.  
"Non! I save my precious poisons for someone else!"  
"Who? Care to tell me?" Arthur asked, knowing half of the answer. Both Alfred and Francis was fond of him, right?  
"Let's just say it'll come as a surprise. Serve yourself." That over confident smile made the guest doubt if he really wanted to eat.

"Why don't you recommend something to me? I don't really know where to start." Arthur said. Francis got up from his chair and over to the guest's chair in a flash. He took the Englishman's hand in his and reached for the chicken, pressing their backs together. The assassin tensed up and tried to hide it, but Francis felt it.  
"Relax, trust me. I can taste some of your food for poison if you want?" If the food was dangerous.. Francis could try it first.  
"That would be very pleasurable, thank you." The perverted frog picked up one of Arthur's forks and lifted up some salad to the plate in front of them, bringing some of it to his mouth. The other watched intently looking for signs of poison. None. The killer sighed in relief. Francis picked up more and brought it to the smaller man's lips. "Do you plan on feeding me by hand?" He asked stubbornly while trying to avoid the delicious looking salad. The Frenchman only giggled and shoved the fork closer to the target's mouth, smearing some oil on Arthur's lips before licking it off when it rolled to his chin. Arthur blushed furiously. "Gah! Get away from me, pervert!" He pushed Francis away with the little strength he owned, but the Frenchman dropped the fork on the table and grabbed his wrists.  
"Easy, Arthur. Don't overreact." A husky voice rang into his ear. He stood up and tried to walk away, but Francis was behind him, pulling him down on his lap. 'This is bad!'

He picked up the fork with salad on and put it to his captive's lips. "Open up." Arthur shook his head. 'No!' Francis snorted and took it himself before linking their mouths together, passing it over to his kissing partner. Arthur swallowed it and gasped.  
"That was gross Francis! Ugh.. what is this feeling?" His body was on fire, his cheeks burned red. It felt like a fever was building up inside.  
"That's a part of the effect. I kind of drugged you with poison." Small pants came from the assassin's mouth.  
"B.. but! You ate some of the food as well!" Francis's lips turned upwards in an amused smile. He waved with a little bottle before Arthur's eyes.  
"I took the antidote before you came. Just think of it. You're on your way to die, Arthur and it turns me on," Said Francis before moving Arthur's hand to feel the bulge in his pants. He winced away from Francis's crotch area.  
"No..! I don't wanna die.." He huffed with sadness clear in his eye. Francis chuckled lightly.  
"Then..." The knight played with the guest's hair. "Fight the poison inside your body, Arthur. Don't let it swallow you whole." Arthur gripped the collar of Francis's uniform jacket.  
"Give me the antidote, please! I-I can do anything..!"

Francis swapped away the hands at his uniform jacket and walked to sit at the couch.  
"Non. I want to wait until the last minute. I want you to beg for me." Arthur crawled over to the door with much difficulty. He reached up and tried the door handle but it was locked. He punched the door to make some noise. "Alfred, rescue me from the frog! ALFRED, I'M DYING!" Arthur whipped around to face Francis, who was chuckling in amusement. "Onhonhonhon. Arthur, the door is locked. Its no use, so come over here. Come to papa, _mon petit lapin_.. do you want the antidote? Come and pay for it. You wouldn't want to be in debt to me, would you? After many years of being in debt to a person like Gilbert makes one learn, doesn't it?" Francis cooed. Arthur frowned lightly.  
"I wasn't in debt. He took me in as a member of his family!" 'No, Arthur. Only a member of his minions.'  
"Come here. The longer you stay there your remaining lifetime will shorten." Francis coaxed while curling his finger at his guest..  
"What do you want?" Arthur asked. The Frenchman's face lit up. Finally his guest was going for it!  
"Everybody want something. You and me. Even that stupid prince. You want to live, you also want the antidote to make it happen. I want a lot of things, but it's only one thing I truly want. It's you, Arthur Kirkland. Are you willing to exchange?"

''I-I'll take your offer.. But you better hold your end of the deal!''

* * *

Francis: Onhonhonhon.. What will happen now? I hope to get my hands on your Elizabeth Tower, Angleterre!

Did you like the awkward Francis-being-Francis action? I apologize to all USUK fans, but this was bound to happen.. (Forgive me, it'll continue in the next chapter.) -MobileWriter ;)


	10. Survival

I'm so embarrassed! I checked chapter two for faults, and guess what? I had mixed up German and French! Sorry. (Is this one of Idun's secret shipps?) I warn you first, though. A bad written FRUK scene is about to be read.. I tried my best, okay? If you think anyone acted slutty, (Arthur) think: what wouldn't you do to save your own life? PS: Do you want a happy USUK ending? I need to know!

* * *

Arthur crawled over to Francis after hesitating a bit. He stopped halfway and hacked up blood on the neat carpet and all over his green shirt. "I'm sorry.."  
"No need to be. Let it out, I can clean that later. No need to feel bad about giving me more work. I've started to like things like working much, since you're a lot of trouble to finally find after years of hearing positive things about you from Gilbert." Arthur nodded dumbly at him. 'Get over with it already!' He thought angrily.

Francis patted his thighs and stared both lovingly and hungrily at his guest. "Sit on my lap, I want to touch you. Let's feel good together." That voice drove him crazy. It made him feel like he was stripped down. Slowly so very slowly feeling admiring eyes travel on exposed skin, but Arthur still had his clothes on. He crawled all the way and hoisted himself up with some help from Francis. He wriggled a bit before he sat comfortable. The back of his head fell back to rest in the crook of the frencie's neck. "Relax. Lean your back on me if you want to." Francis pulled Arthur closer to himself and tried to ignore his guest's worsening condition and the screams of joy from inside his head. "Are you ready?" He whispered seductively into his ear. The other groaned in displeasure and hissed.  
"Stop toying with me. Just do what you want before time runs out!"

"Ah, so very eager.. very well." He worked quickly with his hands, unbuttoning his pants on the front. "I bet you haven't experienced anything like this. Gilbert told me you are a virgin some time ago." Arthur moaned and wriggled his hips upwards to Francis hand, his mind very clouded. If he really wanted the antidote he had to play the game, because Francis was still using him as a source of entertainment, pulling his leg every now and then.  
''Shut up. Do it. If you won't, then I will.'' Arthur said with steel in his voice. 'Nothing or everything, that's what counts right now.' He lifted his legs and turned around on his lap to face Francis, whose eyes flamed with excitement. Arthur began removing the Frenchman's uniform jacket, sliding it off his body to reveal a white shirt underneath. He discarded the shirt to the floor without a second thought. 'Think about Alfred. Think about Alfred.' He repeated the mantra in his head as he leaned forward to stare Francis in his right eye. 'Go on, those blue eyes are Alfred's.' The killer wrapped himself carefully around the other's body and snuggled close. 'I really hope this counts as touching..' Francis giggled in amusement. 'Cuuute!' Arthur gasped as he felt warm hands sneak up under his blood soaked green shirt, pinching one of his nipples before pulling it over its owner's head, throwing it aside.

''You are doing good so far Arthur, but I think it's my turn now..'' Francis adjusted the two legs on his lap to hug his backside, sliding Arthur closer to himself. The guest's face had gotten more and more flustered but sometimes expressions such as pain and disgust washed by to reflect on the slightly ruined face in front of him. Francis locked his arms around the Englishman's torso and pulled him as close as it was possible.

Arthur was pulled out of his thinking bubble as he felt teeth scrape lightly along his throat. Small purple hickeys slowly appeared along with the Frenchman's biting and sucking. Arthur didn't want to admit it, but it felt awfully good.  
"Alfred!" Arthur moaned, making Francis's patencience disappear. He growled angrily and grabbed a fist of his guest's hair, pulling his head backwards to get more access to the inviting neck.  
"Sly, aren't you? I want you to only think about me while we do this. _Me! _Understood?" Arthur nodded weakly in response to the pissed off hiss.  
"I-I won't do it anymore. Please-" His body buckled forwards into Francis's in shock as he felt a loose fist stroke his member. That felt very, _very_ good.  
"Don't let your eyes wander from mine until it's over. You'll lose if you do. A loser won't achieve anything, in this case, not even the right to live."

Arthur damned his own body as it fully responded to Francis, precum leaking at the tip as skillful fingers wandered up and down his shaft, smearing it over the assassin's length. The Frenchman claimed Arthur's lips in a heated kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. A thin strand of saliva connected their kissers when they broke apart. "You're goddamn beautiful. Je t'aime, Arthur." Francis sighed in bliss, and remembered what he was doing, picking up the pace again. "Do you feel good?" He asked after a while.  
"My body feels weird.. Francis, I think I'm going to com-" Arthur should have continued that sentence, but Francis cut him off with a lustful but mind blowing kiss. It felt like something was coiling inside of the Englishman's stomach, definitely something warm. The Frenchman stopped using his hands, chuckling as he heard Arthur wine because of the loss. He reached up and pulled the ends of the blue silk ribbon in his hair to let his blond curls flow, using the silk bond as a blindfold on Arthur.  
"You can close your eye now." The prisoner did as he was told and closed it. Who needed to see when everything was darkness? A hand returned to stroke Arthur's shaft, making him gasp loudly. Francis used his other hand to rub and pinch at Arthur's nipples until they were red. 'Embarrassing,' thought the assassin with shame. A wonderful feeling built up in Arthur's tummy. He _needed_ release.  
"Francis, please!" He didn't quite know what he was begging for, but he repeated it almost like a mantra.

"It'll be my pleasure." Francis stated smugly and pulled Arthur's pants to his knees. It pleased the host to no end that his guest wasn't wearing any underwear, producing less trouble standing in his way to strip him nude. The perverted Frenchman lifted the flushed, panting mess to sit beside himself with his legs hanging over the edge of the baby blue sofa seat and stood up to kneel in front of Arthur. Arthur gripped blindly for Francis's hand and panicked slightly.  
"Please don't leave me here!" He shouted, trying to reach the other's ears wherever they were. Low chuckling coming from his left, no it must have been in front of him. Low whispering found its way to Arthur's ears, making him shudder with both want and fear.  
"Prepare yourself for something you've never experienced before, mon petit lapin. Take me on as best as you can, but try not to make too much sound. Our heads will get on stake if others find out, you know." Francis mouth closed around Arthur's arousal, teasing him heavily with his tongue at the head.  
"Ahh, Francis! Cut your crap!" The Englishman moaned while his hands went to thug on the knight's thick, curly hair. Francis's tongue ran along the veins on the backside, sucking lightly at the beginning. A intruding finger poked at the assassin's anus, making him lift his hips upwards to avoid it, but one more joined the fingering party.

''Loosen up, please. You're killing my fingers.'' Francis commented. Arthur took a deep breath and tried to relax. The fingers inside him stretched and scissored Arthur's hole. knowing what he was doing, Francis hitted that over sensitive bundle of nerves, the prostate. Over and over "Mnng! Just fuck me already, Francis!" The Englishman thrusts blindly into Francis mouth, overwhelmed by lust and want. The knight sucked harder, fingers teasing at Arthur's hole. The shorter male felt his balls tightening. He was almost there- Arthur really tried to muffle his shout, but he couldn't help it. "FRANCIS!" He shouted as he came all over his host's face. Arthur's body shook from the afterglow of the wonderful orgasm. Wait a second, when had Francis pulled back? "I'm sorry you got it on your face.." The knight chuckled while licking semen from around his mouth before wiping his face in a handkerchief. He fetched the antidote from his pocket and lifted it to the other's mouth, tilting the bottle enough for Arthur to drink. Afterwards he threw away the empty bottle and claimed Arthur's lips in a passionate kiss, pushing him down on the couch.

'You shall stay a virgin as long as I want, _my dear Arthu_r~'

* * *

Alfred walked around in the halls and looked for things that could keep his mind off his miserable mood. The usual execution list hung on the usual headboard, constantly reminding him of the fact that Arthur was being sent to the gallow in one weeks time. He tried to take on some heavy work, but his offer was declined. 'Shit,' Alfred thought as he stalked back to his very own chamber. 'I must be the man. I am to go and talk to him! After all, dead men aren't the best communication partners...'

"NOO! STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!'' He screamed as he ran up to the nearest wall and hit his head twice against the hard stone walls. People already thought the same thoughts for once. It went as something like this: 'Get that man to visit doctor Toris! When is prince Alfred going to stop acting like a child? He's becoming a fucking king in two weeks for god's sake! Strap him down on Ivan's bed, and never let him leave! I'm so fucking tired of his puberty shit. Marry him to Ivan or Natalia! At least one of them!'

* * *

Alfred marched against the dungeon with only one order for himself. 'Go and apologize to Arthur! Heroes can do _anything_ if they just believe in themselves. ' The sight of a empty cell, a empty cell 47, brought him to his knees. They had taken him, hadn't they? Ludwig knew well enough about his feelings, so they had most likely killed his love unannounced? Unheard! The prince stormed over to Antonio and grabbed the cell bars. "Do you know where prisoner of cell 47, Arthur Kirkland is?" Antonio sat on the hay and acted sleepy. He was as silent as a oyster. Alfred growled and kicked the bars angrily. "ANSWER ME!" He shouted at the prisoner. Antonio's eyes met the upcoming king's eyes, and only then he could fully smile his dumb idiot smile. 'The prince looks so weak right now! Need to engrave that image into my mind..' Antonio grinned mentally to himself. He stopped being so awfully smug and went to be serious-Antonio. Only a true fool would officially make fun of the royal family, and the Spaniard needed _all_ his limbs to be alright for the future.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you, your highness, but I don't know. I must have slept." The prisoner had lied through his teeth, and he hoped Alfred would buy his bluff. The prince's mouth was straight like a line. 'Did he believe me?' Antonio asked himself. The tomato lover glared out of the window in pure boredom, replacing the birds tiny heads with Alfred's head in his head. Giggling brought his concentration back. The prince sent him a sick and twisted smile, one he'd never seen before.  
"You almost got me, but I know you aren't telling the truth. Ludwig will be on his way to fetch you. He know his stuff well, I heard."

* * *

"That's enough for now... lie down and sleep for a while. I'll take you back to the dungeon later." Arthur nodded weakly and rested his head on Francis's lap, sailing off to a comfortable sleep.

When he woke up he smelt the aroma of food. Arthur's mouth watered without stop and whined as his tummy made a noise of displeasure. Francis came in and sat a plate of steaming warm tomato soup with egg on the coffee table not far away. He smiled gently and signaled with his hand for the Englishman to eat when nothing happened. "Go on, eat it. It's safe this time. I would be a idiot if I actually let you die on me. You're too beautiful!" Francis squealed like a girl and fetched another chair from the kitchen so he could sit with the table as well. Arthur wanted to say 'thank you', but his throat felt like sandpaper. Very very dry. He gave up on producing spit after some attempts and cast his eyes on the table. There was a glass of water beside the plate of tomato soup. He tried to get up, but his legs shook violently like a easy winded flag in the wind. The assassin sat down in order to not embarrass himself further. He stared helplessly at Francis to make eye contact again. "Is something wrong?" The knight asked gently. Arthur pointed to the table and made a drinking gesture. Francis laughed and gave the Englishman the glass to hold.

Once the glass was brought to his lips, it felt like new life was filling up the young man. Arthur greedily drank it all and tried out his vocabulary.  
"T...thank you." He muttered as he watched the knight walk to the table to sit down.  
"Come and join me. We don't have any time to waste." The assassin stood up with his shaking legs, laying all his weight on one foot at a time. His walking speed wasn't the best, but he could manage.

"You cannot wear your old shirt anymore. Take one of mine. It's almost identical to your old one." Francis held out a green shirt which Arthur gladly took. He and the knight walked to the door and peeked out. "The coast is clear, hurry!" Francis whispered and grabbed a rope along on the way, tying the prisoner's hands together. He grabbed the smaller man's shoulders roughly, shoving him forward to walk faster. One couldn't be soft with the 'enemy.' Luckily enough, they didn't pass anyone special on their way. With no one special, I mean Ravis, a little servant boy. He ran off to the direction he came from in fear of being hurt. "Welcome home," Francis sang as he opened the door to shove Arthur inside cell 47. "See you later, mon petit lapin~" The Frenchman cooed as he closed the cuffs around his slightly bruised wrists. Arthur puffed out his cheeks and looked away stubbornly.  
"I don't wish to be anyone's 'little rabbit.' At least not yours, beardyman. " The proper Englishman threw away his properness and tried to spit Francis on his face, but Francis noticed and shoved the assassin's head painfully into the wall.  
"Just. You. See!" The knight hissed into Arthur's ear before he took his leave to talk with Antonio, which wasn't there. The Frenchman gritted his teeth and went to look for him.

* * *

In his search, Francis bumped into Alfred, sending them both to the floor.  
"What the hell man? Have you seen prisoner 47? He's gone!" Alfred spoke first while rubbing his forehead.  
"Calm down, your highness. I just saw him as I passed the cells in my search for prisoner 43, Antonio corrodes. Got any clue, mon cher?" The prince scratched his chin, smiling happily.  
"Yes! I sent him to Ludwig! I questioned him, and he wasn't telling me the truth..." Alfred pouted at Francis with a glance begging for attention. The knight ruffled the other's hair before getting to his feet.  
"Thank you, I have some unfinished business with that bastard. Bye!" And with that, Francis ran off to Ludwig's torture chamber to save his friend from a very sadistic German.

* * *

Woop Woop! Did you like it? I once again apologize to all the world's USUK shippers. *Bows* Stay tuned for another chapter! R'n'R, please~ XD -MobileWriter


	11. The great misunderstanding

Oh yeah! Sorry for misspelling Antonio's name! I'm sorry. _ enjoy the new chapter if you can! *J*

* * *

Antonio laid strapped down on a table in the center of the room. He didn't look cheery anymore. -He cried like a little baby. His shirt had been cut up. Small strips of it lied half covered by the brown haired man's backside. Francis ran over to his best friend and tried to calm him.  
"Where is Ludwig?" He asked while brushing away the fat tears on his face.  
"I-I think he's out to fetch something.. this is turning really bad when he comes back, Franciiiis! Save me, please?" The Frenchman clasped his hands over the Spaniard's mouth to shut him up.  
"Shh! I think he is back already. Just trust me." The knight grabbed a pro assassin knife from a hidden room in his boot, bringing it to almost penetrate Antonio's tan skin at his shoulder. The door went up to reveal Ludwig holding a very disturbing scissor for cutting up skin to look just like Antonio's ruined shirt.  
"Good evening, knight Bonnefoy. What brings you here?" The German asked with a hint of curiosity in his rough voice.  
"Er.. how can I name it? Yes! I got unfinished business with this prisoner. I'm still working on the case of the almost-assassination of the prince. This is a perfect chance to question him. Don't you agree?" Francis gave him the most creepy smirk he could muster, making the others shudder.  
"Oh.. I see! Hahah, bye!" Ludwig sprinted out of the torture chamber hot on his heals, screaming like a man girl with hysteria. The knight giggled with amusement as he went to the door to shut it.

Francis was about to help Antonio get to his feet, but a cold hand stopped him.  
"Come on, we need to get out of here!" The Frenchman tried to pull the tan skinned spaniard along but met hard resistance.  
"Wait, amigo. We can't go outside this room without being dirtied or hurt. It'll cast suspicion on us. We don't want that. So please, I'm begging you. Hurt me." Francis smiled a gentle smile at his friend while brushing some dirty brown hair away from his forehead. He gripped the knife a little bit harder.  
"If I hadn't known how good thinking you are of me and your friends I would think of you as a masochist wery well, you can try to squeeze the living daylight out of me if it's too painful. Scream hard, lad." Antonio nodded before everything became white. Francis was doing good in jabbing that knife in and out of his friend's shoulder, careful not to hit too many life threatening veins. Blood pooled down Antonio's bare torso and tummy, soaking his tight green pants.  
"Francis-"  
thrust,  
stab,  
that injury will make a nice scar.  
"Please stop!" Antonio shouted while grabbing the knife, but Francis removed them from his precious weapon.  
"Stay strong please. I'm almost done.." The Frenchman stabbed him again before twisting the knife around as it sat in the flesh.  
"ARRGH!" Antonio roared loudly. Francis took the knife and put it back into his secret boot room. The Spaniard could have cried if he hadn't gone empty on tears.  
"Thank you." Francis hugged his partner-in-crime tenderly. It hurt him to see his friend hurt even though he had chosen it himself. "Thank you for being so brave. That's one thing I admire about you." The knight let go of him and lowered him to lay on the table. 'Now where is the bandages,' he thought as he walked along the walls. He groaned. No bandages could be found. "There is no bandages here! I'll get the doctor, so for god's sake stay awake!" Francis slapped him on the face before hurrying to the doc's room. A ghost looking just like him appeared before Antonio's eyes. It laughed a rotten and deep laughter, making him sick. 'Heee heee. I see he abandoned you, one of your best friends. You're pathetic, old and forgotten Antonio.' A ghost-Francis joined the other shadow. It smirked wickedly as he grabbed a chunk of Spanish ghost ass, making Antonio's ghost self blink suggestively back. They made out before the Spaniard's eyes. 'What kind of sick joke is this I'm having on my deathbed? I would never ever do that with Francis!'

*With Francis*

"DOCTOR! Come this way!" Francis screamed as he eyed Toris. He ran back to the torture chamber when he saw that the doc followed behind.  
"What happened that made you so panicked?" Toris asked while tilting his head to the side in wonder.  
"I was questioning a prisoner, and I went a bit too far... Ivan is going to kill me if he dies! Please patch him up for me!" The doctor smiled at Francis' overcaring side.  
"Sure! Just show me him." With him, he naturally thought of the prisoner was a man, because females was not imprisoned Who would tend to the children, the old and the sick if they disappeared? The men could not. Unless, you're brilliant 'doctor Toris'.

* * *

They walked into Ludwig's personal torture chamber and found Antonio hyperventilating at the table. They both ran over to him. Antonio's mouth quickly opened and closed like a fish on land. The image of the two ghosts making out swirled away as flower petals floating in the air by the running humans going through them. "Breathe with me. Take slow breaths, in and out. Breath!" Toris had helped him to sit up properly, his hands at both sides of the bare torso. After some time it had been a success and Antonio breathed normally. "Good. Now please help him sit so I can bandage this guy, knight Bonnefoy." Francis nodded as he grabbed the sides of his companion's torso, giving it a friendly squeeze to signalize that everything was going to be alright.

*After one hour*

"What cell does he belong to, knight Bonnefoy?" The knight turned around to completely ignore the doctor. 'Seriously? What is it with all this formality? I don't get the youngster's way of thinking.' He turned around again to face Toris standing with a fast asleep Antonio in his arms leaning on him.  
"Ah.. was it cell number forty-seven? Yes. I can get Ludwig or Heracles to help you carry him back if Ludwig is done sexually frustrating in a corner with Feliciano on his side, or if Heracles is done sleeping somewhere, most likely in a ditch he sees as a potential bed. He could just borrow mine if it's *_that_* important." So Francis went out to find either men, only to get his hands on that super feminine man Roderich Edelstein. The blushing bottom partner, the beautiful creature with glasses and a shy scowl, the godly angel-

* * *

Alfred sat chewing on the paperwork in frustration. 'Where is Arthur? I need to see him before I get old, grey, slow, ugly and unattractive!' Two weak knocks came from the door.  
"Come in." A golden haired head stuck in the gap between the door and the doorframe.  
"Good day, sir! Your father wants to have a word with you if possible." Disappointment washed over Alfred's whole being. He had hoped it was about the lovely prisoner of cell forty-seven, but Tino had other things to announce. The prince fixed his good looking frilly military uniform and straightened up his back before showing off a confident smile.  
"Of course I'll come! The hero never have anything to say against their parent! Hahaha!" Alfred desired more to check up on Arthur, but he needed to be professional. Tino escorted him to the meeting room. "Thank you. Dismissed!" The Finnish man did a salute to him before running off to Berwald, who stood waiting for him at the castle's exit.  
"Welcome my son. We have important matters to discuss, so please close the door." Alfred closed it and walked into the room. The king's glance had a clear message: 'sit down'.

"I'm sorry we haven't talked much in the past weeks. I... have been busy. However, I want to talk about the crowning ceremony that takes place next week." The prince frowned.

"Yes, what about it? Is it changed or something?" The king's face lit up in a huge smile.  
"Exactly! I want you to go find your partner of your own choice! I just remembered how your grandfather treated me.. he set me up with that bitch of a woman." Alfred gaped in surprise, but smiled widely as well.  
"Wow, father! I didn't like her too!" A perfectly timed bro fist was echanged before father and son went back to theirs.

* * *

"Do you know where prisoner of cell forty-seven is?" Alfred asked a guard standing outside the dungeon.  
"Why of course he is in his cell. Did he escape or anything?" The guard scratched his chin in boredom.  
"That's your job to find out." He growled while passing him to reach the door. True, Arthur sat there, only a little paler than before. "Yo! Did you miss me? I've missed you." Alfred invited himself into the cell as usual. He brought his right hand to connect with his cheek. "Hmmm... Something is off about you today..." he went closer to the restrained man to investigate this matter. 'This smell... what was it again? AH! Is it-' Alfred took notice of pretty fresh love bites on the other's back, and the faint smell of sex on his crush's body.

'Now, who would Arthur do such lewd actions with? Wasn't he very insecure about his own body not long ago? It's someone other than me that likes him? Francis!' "Why?" He asked silently. That poor soul couldn't understand how Francis had gotten ahead of him. 'Arthur belong to me, for fucks sake!'

"Why are you here? What business do you have with me?" Arthur asked, a little bit nervous. That damn git had gotten too far into his personal space, still not saying anything. He didn't want Alfred to find out about yesterday's event with Francis so badly he could explode. He desperately needed Alfred's affection. The prince broke the painful silence first.  
"I see. You love Francis, don't you? I'm so sorry for thinking we could have something together... sorry." Alfred whispered and turned on his heel to walk back to his chamber.  
"Wait! You don't understand! Please listen to what I have to say!" Arthur shouted after him as he jiggled with the restraints to catch the other's attention. His heart was telling him to prove his point, that Alfred's decision was completely wrong, so he was set on trying to explain himself.  
"Don't understand? Those marks explain me what happened well enough!" The prince stood in the doorway red faced, pointing at his neck. They both felt a stab in their chest. At the end they both thought the same: 'He betrayed me!'

* * *

Ooh. Angst, it's coming more of that in later chapters! Mhm, we are closer to the execution than ever before! Wait for the angst... (do you like angst?) -MobileWriter *V*


	12. A desperate cry for help

Yo! I deliver you the twelfth chapter of this fanfic! Some sick and twisted plot is about to thicken... (Question: should I get a new beta? My old one kind of forgot me since chapter six was in the making... )': or am I doing good as I am right now?)

* * *

_A little flashback from last chapter:_  
_At the end they both thought the same: 'He betrayed me!'_

"I'm so bored! Entertain me, someone!" Alfred shouted out the open window. If the message aren't without meaning, let everybody know as soon as possible.  
"Then come train with me! It'll do you good." Lars shouted back with a playful smirk from outside, holding a heavy sword in his hands. His usually spiked yellow hair had sticked down with sweat to his pretty handsome face. The prince grinned widely as he ran to his wardrobe to change into more suitable clothes. He found a green top, black pants and lighter shoes. He stipped down, plulled the set of fresh clothes on and tied the shoelaces before running to greet his friend.

He found his buddy outside waiting for him with a spare sword in his hands, eager to continue the training he had started about a hour ago. "Catch it!" Lars threw the practice sword to the prince. "Those clothes suit you. Strangely enough they resemble the clothing code of the assassins... I guess it's because of the green. They always wear green, if you haven't noticed." Lars smiled at him, even after implying that the other looked like a assassin. Alfred frowned and dug the tip of the sword into the ground.  
"Now that I think about it... Arthur and Antonio does wear green... I must be alert of green clothes in my future in order to stay alive, then."

Setting the matter aside, they drew their swords and fought. Lars moved his feet to balance perfectly on the rocky ground. He was good, but so was Alfred. They were even for a long time, but finally the Dutch man saw his chance to strike not only with the sword. He kicked his foot from to fit in the prince's kneecaps from behind, making him fall backwards. Alfred yelped as he fell and hit his head on a sharp rock. A small trail of blood found its way down the big stone his head rested on. "That's not fair!" Alfred cried out.  
"Then play dirty!" Lars giggled as he sat down on the other's torso. He tangled their fingers together in each others, just looking smug. The knight leaned forward to force all of his weight on the prince's arms, grinding his shoulder blades painfully down on the rocks.  
"No, stop!" Alfred groaned. Lars took both his hands in one of his and slapped him hard in the face, leaving a angry red mark.  
"Then show me how angry you really are, take your frustration out on me!" The Dutch sneered in his face. The grip on Lars's finger became stronger as he met resistance. Lars slid down south on the map of Alfred's body as the prince managed to sit up after some struggling. His blue eyes lightened up in anger. As blue and green met, something sparked between them.

Suddenly a arrow shot through the air. Alfred pushed Lars off himself as it pierced the fabric of Alfred's pant leg, forming a deep cut close to his left knee.  
"Woah! Idiot, what did you do that for?" The Dutch man rubbed his hurt bottom, small pools of tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.  
"That's not important right now. Look here!" The American pulled the arrow out and examined it. The words 'behave' was scraped in right after the tip. "Did you see who it was?" Alfred asked. Lars shook his head in the negative. "Anyways, we must find the assaulter!"  
"Right!"

* * *

They stormed to the the door leading to the ranger post. Small sobs came through the door. The blue eyed man tried the doorknob finding it locked to his irritation.  
"It's locked! Help me break it in!" Alfred commanded as he put pressure against the door. As Lars joined him, the door caved in. What they saw would forever remain in their memory. Arthur was crying, laying curled up beside a open window on a long haired wool carpet. His naked form bore much more wounds than a abused man's starved frame. "Are you alright!?" Alfred marched over to him and kneeled. Lars took the tablecloth and tried to use it to at least cover up 'important places', but his help got rejected.  
"Why not? His clothes aren't here."  
"Just wait with that. Please search for any herbs laying around we may use. I'm certain it can be found here."  
"I'm on it." Lars began rustling with boxes in the back.

Arthur moaned as his already too long and heavy bangs was moved away to be replaced by a wet wash cloth.  
"Are you okay? Answer me, Arthur!" The assassin's half lidded eye opened slightly more.  
"I-Is that really you, or... am I dreaming?" He mumbled with much trouble on his speech. Alfred gripped the other's shoulders to keep him still.  
"You're not dreaming. My friend, Lars and I are here with you." He tightened his grip as he realized that the wounds was a work of art. His eyes trailed along hasty cuts picturing sunflowers. 'But why sunflowers? They don't grow anymore in this kingdom.' The American hugged the smaller male protectively.  
"Alfred. Would you please be kind enough to end my pains? Surely, I'll come to heaven if it's you. You're a prince, after all. I don't think I'll last much longer at this rate. Please~" Arthur snuggled against Alfred. If he was going to die, the last thing he wanted to do was to be with him. His Alfred, whom he really loved. Not Francis. Not Gilbert. He wanted Alfred. _Just_ him to comfort him after this well planned attack.  
"Like I could do anything like that! I am not more worth than you if you think that. We are equals!" Alfred sobbed as well. A heavy weight had been placed in his heart.

"Alfred, the herbs are ready. Where do you want them?" Lars interrupted them as he came through the door.  
"On his right hip and some on his legs. It's a lot of injuries, but we can start there." The Dutch man nodded before applying it directly on the flesh. The wet herbs was like ice to his burning shin. A very good feeling indeed.  
"I wonder where we are going to house him. He's too weak to be put in the prison cells. If I'm right, he is being sent to the gallow in three days. I think one of the empty guest rooms will be just perfect if we add some guards to keep a watch out, or put a heavy lock on the door. Don't you agree?" Lars asked while completely ignoring that they were holding around each other.  
"That does sound good to me. Do you mind if I choose which one he stays in?" He held Arthur closer now, sliding the naked man up in his lap.  
"Hahaha, silly question. You know well that I don't have anything to say against that!" Lars giggled nervously as he saw the predatory smirk on the prince's face.  
"I'm glad we have a agreement." Alfred said before stretching for the discarded tablecloth, making a amatury dress on the Brit.

* * *

Arthur woke up in a warm and heavenly comfortable bed. Never before had he felt such soft bed sheets. His hand was sweaty, due to another hand laying in his. He smiled when he saw who the owner was. Alfred had fallen asleep in a chair next to the bed, probably waiting for him to wake up or something like that. 'I like your gentle side if that's the case,' he thought as he squeezed lightly at the hand to wake him up.

Alfred woke up in the chair he had pulled along to watch over his love's condition with. At a point he had let sleep devour himself as well. He blinked a few times to see clearly.

"It's good you woke up, I was afraid you would sleep away the little time we have left." Alfred gave him a sad stare as he drew circles in the other's hand with his thumb. Arthur quickly sat up to be stopped by Alfred's hand.  
"What do you mean with 'little time'!" He shouted in the concerned prince's face.  
"With that I mean... tomorrow they will have you killed for your crimes. You slept for two days while I waited here." The American's face fell as he explained. Arthur sank back in the bed when he realized it was his fault. *_He_* had been attacked by 'that' person, he had made the other wait.  
"I'm sorry," he sniffled while reaching out to caress the taller man's cheek.

Two strong arm went around the Brit's torso. "Don't be sad, a smile suites your pretty face more than those tears. You don't have to apologize to me at all. Because, you're awake now, aren't you?" Alfred smiled at him. After that they stayed in each other's company until night came.

* A Little time skip.*

Alfred stood by the door. "I must go soon. This may be the final time we see each other face to face... so I want to give you something to remember me with. Stay where you are please." Alfred turned around and walked over to him, climbing into the soft bed, making it creak slightly under their combined weight. He pushed the smaller male down and trapped him with his own body. Arthur felt like a little baby rabbit caught in a snare. -You can't escape even if you want to.  
"W-why are you staring at me like that?" Arthur asked as he felt his cheeks warm up. He was sure of that Alfred could hear his quick heartbeats if he listened closely.  
"Because I can't ever take my eyes off you. You're beautiful to me."

Their bodies fit each other's like a solved puzzle. Perfect, that's the word for it. "I love you Arthur. You may not be an angel, but that's not what matters." Arthur managed to laugh at the other.

"Too bad I came to love you too. Really, it's a shame now that I'm getting k-killed," he muttered. Alfred hushed him and laid a finger over his lips.  
"We can lie to ourselves. Of once, let's forget the rest of the world and focus on each other." And so they kissed like it was everything that mattered.

* * *

The prince walked in the corridors on the way to his chamber. A arm shot out and jolted him against the frame of a man roughly his height.  
"What do you want to talk about, Francis?" He asked in pure boredom. Francis clicked his tongue, but stayed where he was.  
"How did you figure me out?"  
"You smell of wine. That's typical you." Francis released the other and turned him around.  
"Listen. You must cancel the execution at any cost. That boy is too precious to throw away. We can both win if you frame someone to be in his place-" Alfred silenced him with a sign of his hand before he continued his rant.

"No. I've tried to talk to my father, but he won't listen to me! He's so.. so... stubborn and stupid! If we say more and someone picks up on our conversion, it'll be three corpses not one. "

A silent gasp came from the corner. Francis sighed as he fished up his knives from his pocket.  
"Too late. It's time to threaten and kill." The Frenchman ran after the footsteps that sounded like running.  
"Wait for me!" Alfred ran up to him from behind and pushed the unlucky man to happened to hear them to the floor. His clothes showed his rank as a lifeguard. -but this wasn't just any lifeguard. It was the king's lifeguard, Mattias the overly irritating and overwhelming Dane.

"Why hello there my pretty ladies. What are _you_ two here at this hour? It's dangerous to be alone." He laughed loudly.

They growled at him like dogs at him for calling them 'ladies.'

"I think it's you who are in danger here. Let's dump him outside Ivan's door or something. I'm sure he would love to fuck you up." All color drained from Mathias' face when he heard Francis mention Ivan.  
"Please don't kill me, I swear I didn't hear anything! At least let me see Lukas before I die!" The two assaulters shared a glance of confusion.  
"Who is this 'Lukas' you are talking about? Can it be that you have been fooling around with a whore?" Alfred asked as he added more pressure to the Dane's shoulders.  
"No! .. no sir! He's not a whore, but a farmer outside the walls! I promise."

Francis frowned as be thought up better ideas then giving the young man to Ivan. After all, they were just threatening him a bit. Surely, one shouldn't have to go as far as to destroy another's life. The Frenchman cleared his throat and spoke.  
"I have another offer that is just as good as torture! Do you want to hear it, love struck young man?" Mathias looked up in surprise. 'So they aren't going to kill me?'  
"You are setting me free?" It sounded too good to be true, but he needed to ask.  
"No, not yet. You can start with licking my boots clean." Yep, too good to be true... The brave lifeguard got on all fours and started his humiliating, exclusive, once-in-a-lifetime work.

* * *

Alfred rolled around in his bed. He was sleepless because of his heavy guilt. -he couldn't help Arthur out. If it wasn't a terrible nightmare, Alfred was going to watch his love struggle as the rope gets tighter and tighter around that fragile throat until Arthur's body hangs bonelessly to the rope's moves.

It scared him how helpless he was.

* * *

Francis sat sipping wine in a corner of his chamber. It seemed that prince Alfred had lost hope, and that was pretty much alright to him because Francis had a _French_ plan to make everyone gape as fishes on land.

* * *

Wait for it! The big event takes place next chapter, and a dramatic turn will take everything upside down! I will be just as excited as you guys! -MobileWriter out! (to get some beauty sleep for once) *_v_*


	13. Help me!

Hello~ Isn't it funny how much time I devote to write? Yes it is. But I'm taking pleasure in your response. *v*

* * *

Rough hands brought Arthur back from his sleep. He could make out two forms raging over him.

"What should we do now, he's half naked! Bring me that white robe hanging on the chair over there." The tallest man ordered the smaller male.  
"Aye." The smaller one had a gruff voice for one as little as him. Arthur's eyes had gotten used to the lack of light as one of the men cut up the tablecloth-dress at the shoulder, where the knot was located.

"Hands in the air, young man. You're going to look good for your own funeral." The tallest man laughed and held the robe in his hands over the criminal's head. Arthur obeyed and let them slide it on without a word in protest. Handcuffs was placed around his hands, weights at his feet. With that they roughly grabbed his arms to take him to the gallow, his destiny. Who needs air when you got love?

* * *

Alfred steered against the west wing of the castle, where the guest room Arthur was using laid. He could only hope to say his final goodbye to the man he loved.

A running maid bumped into him as he walked. She grabbed his arm, looking like she needed to say something. No, she needed to tell the whole world.  
"I'm sorry! But prince Alfred, this is exciting news I have! As we speak the noble murderer is brought to the gallow! Isn't it a comforting thought?" Her face held blind happiness as she pulled him along. "Hurry up boy! We need to catch this historical moment!" Alfred got over his little shock and unlocked his arm from the maid's. Forgetting his manners, he abandoned her in the hallway as he ran to the grandstand as quickly he could.

*Ten minutes later.*

People had began to take their seats when he'd arrived. Since Alfred was the prince, he was expected to sit next to his father in the middle of the crowd on the usual place. The king smiled at him tenderly.  
"It's good you are here, son. That cursed criminal is soon to be hanged! I can't wait!" He giggled like a little child and swung his feet back and forth.

'Have everyone become crazy? You guys should be ashamed of themselves for thinking so low of Arthur! He is a human being you fuckers!' Rage welled up in Alfred as he saw that no one had taken the liberty of feeling guilt.

* * *

Everyone shut their mouths as Arthur, the two soldiers, the executioner and a priest walked on the long path to the center of the ground level. The gallow seemed to be so far away, yet close enough to touch. The intensity of the situation could be described as a bull. It stands there looking at you. Its long and sharp horns are beautifully displayed on top of his head. You know they're deadly. Arthur lowered his head to all the hateful stares he got. Their faces wouldn't change even if they knew his situation. He had killed those people to survive, not for pleasure.

Once standing up at the gallow, the rope was secured around his throat. The priest was quickly praying for his soul to be collected by god's angels, cleaning his soul for sins, greed, lust and so many other 'forbidden' things he could have done in his lifetime by now. The priest finished his prayers and drew a cross on his chest. Alfred gulped. He didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

A tall man up in the heights tested his bow. Perfect. Now he just had to wait for the right moment to carry out his evil plan. If the executioner failed to get rid of the Englishman, he, himself was ready to take over the task without even thinking. He would be damned if that filthy hare's head refused to part from its body under the fall.

* * *

The executioner's hands rested on the brake. A bit more of pressure, and Arthur could fall. None dared to talk, they wanted to hear the exciting popping sound of another neck snapping. But this man at the brake was steady on his hand. The trap-door went slowly, slowly downwards, making Arthur's feet just as slowly lose its grip. The assassin looked up at the grandstand. Baby blue eyes of a prince met a criminal's forest green. It felt like their hearts could burst in their chests.

* * *

The bull had stabbed Alfred F. Jones in his stomach. Fear flooded out of the wound, forming a river he could drown in. -but Alfred couldn't give up. The prince stood up, knocking his chair down, and screamed at top of his lungs at them to stop. The whole audience, including the king, turned around to look at him.  
"What is this nonsense!" The king screamed in disappointment. Alfred made his way through the crowd to the ground level.  
"I thought you never would speak up." Francis' voice rang like a ecco between all the corners of the grandstand.  
"Where are you?" Alfred asked as his eyes searched the crowd.  
"Up here!" The executioner pulled back his hood to reveal blond curls and a manly face.

* * *

As the man with the bow had promised, he would shoot the prisoner. He missed the first shot. It cut the rope around his throat. Damn! He had hoped to serve the prince a well done hare steak for dinner. His second shot hit Arthur in his shoulder, making him drop to the trap-door.

The attacker's success went short-lived when a knife found its way to his stomach. The person behind him disappeared as quickly she or he had arrived. Blood flooded out, staining his beige coat. Ivan dropped his bow and arrows and tried to stop the bleeding. It really hurt. 'Maybe my time have come?' Sliding down the wall to sit, the Russian man closed his eyes and tried to breathe normally.

* * *

Francis walked against Arthur, who was still laying face down on the trap door. He hadn't moved an inch since the knight in disguise had last looked at him.

"I-i can't move! Help me...!" He couldn't move a finger, but now and then his body shook violently. 'It must have been that arrow! Curse the wanker that shot me! I would actually like to pay him back in double.'

"Too bad, Alfred. Arthur goes with me. I rightfully claim him as mine, since you can't stop me." Francis lifted Arthur off the ground with ease and pressed the man firmly to his chest.  
"Alfred!" Arthur cried out and tried his best to get away from Francis, but as most of the time, he was weak.  
"Tell him, dear Arthur, you don't need him. You hate him." Francis whispered into his ear. Arthur weakly shook his head. He loved the prince so dearly. Arthur wanted to stay by the strong prince's side. He wanted to live the rest of his life with Alfred. His Alfred.

The minor poisoning left Arthur no control over his body, so he slumped against Francis for needed support. The action only exited Francis further.  
"Alfred... I.." The englishman stammered with much difficulty to express what he needed to say. His captor grabbed and twisted the arrow in his back around in the wound not so gently to show his impatience.  
"Say it!" The french knight hissed.  
"Alfred!" Arthur screamed in displeasure into Francis' ear and swallowed the lump in his throat, then took a deep breath. "Alfred.. I.. I don't.." He tried to fight back tears from falling from his eye. I don't need you. It was best to be over with it. "I don't need you, so please ..stay away from me." Francis smirked evilly. It gave him pleasure to see the prince's shocked state.

He had longed to hear those words for a long time, but one sentence was not spoken, yet. The best sentence of the day. He waited impatiently for Arthur to pipe up. After some minutes of murmuring from the crowd he pulled the arrow out and digged his fingers violently into the injury to show his dislike of waiting. "Please!" Arthur pleaded in obvious discomfort, tears fell freely from his eye.

Alfred snapped his eyes away from the disturbing scene and shouted.  
"All men, stop Francis at any cost!" To be honest, Alfred wanted Francis hanged on the marketplace tomorrow, in front of the town's people to show that he truly loved Arthur. No one was moving a eyelid to his command, they were surrounding Alfred.

* * *

A man with the usual blue uniform jacket snapped his fingers. Five men around The prince let their jackets slide off their shoulders, revealing red jackets.  
"It's the redjackets! Take them out!" To Alfred's surprise Ludwig stood frozen to the spot he had taken when the ceremony had started. "What the hell are you doing, Ludwig? I order you to take out Francis!" The knight sweated lightly in his palms. He only wished that he could aid the prince in combat, but he got a dead serious Spanish killer behind his back with a axe pressed to the back of Ludwig's neck.  
"If I only could.." Ludwig muttered in defeat, his blue eyes showing a lifetime of shame.

"Tell us how you feel about the charming prince!" Francis shouted for everyone to hear. 'Please forgive me Alfred! I love you!'  
"I hate you Alfred! I don't want you! Leave me alone you-!" It took a lot of will to say those horribly awful words, but Francis demanded more of him.

He yelped when the perverted Frenchie started to feel him up as a warning, hand sneaking terribly close to his crotch. "-You stupid fairy!" He didn't know if that was meant to himself, Alfred or Francis. 'Bad situation. Bad situation. Bad-' Francis removed his hand after a long and passionate squeeze at his lower regions. Arthur moaned silently and clung to Francis's neck. His legs refused to obey, and worst of all, he was aroused. His virgin body responded regretfully fast, not helping him at all. It had remembered just how skilled those fingers were.

Arthur was pressed up against his captor. He didn't want anyone to know that he had been molested by the frog, but everyone knew already. Alfred and Ludwig blushed furiously. Francis was liking where this was going, but he needed to make use of the little time they had. He grabbed his love of life around his tummy and hoisted him up to lay on his shoulder.  
"Stop! Please return him!" Alfred shouted after them with despair. Arthur tried to kick as he felt more of his body. He groped the air to try to reach his crush.

His life flared before his eye.  
"Alfred! I lied! I want to stay by your side! I want to stay by your side for ever and ever! I love you Alfred, and I promise to wait for you to take me back! I shall never forget!" He screamed with regret of his hateful words. Arthur's heart ached so painfully in his chest. The Englishman's tears stained his face and shoulder of Francis's coat. His whole body shook as he cried. Francis chuckled softly and tightened his hold on Arthur. 'Oh how lovely it is to be in love, but I and Arthur are meant to be.. you will surely understand, someday, mon petit lapin.. I'm trying to do what I think best for you.'

Alfred tried to push through the crowd of men, he tried to reach out to take his beloved's hand. Only a touch, he only needed a mere touch to know if it really was happening, or if this was a nightmare. Alfred fell to his knees over and hit the ground. He wasn't strong enough to protect Arthur. He had failed at life.

* * *

Before Francis and Arthur was about to disappear, he turned around.  
"Ah, I forgot something. Since my forces have taken over the castle, I give the properties of the throne to Ivan Braginski. You are now everybody under his rule. Kill the old king if he is more trouble than worth." Arthur gasped. Ivan would be a terrible king!  
"You can't do this to them! Take responsibility, you idiot!" The Englishman swore at him, and it made Francis just a bit irritated because of the lack of respect.  
"Alright. Ivan, you can keep the prince if you find any interest in him. You are free to do _anything_ you desire with him." They heard a  
"It will be my pleasure!" from the heights.

* * *

The redjackets dragged Alfred inside the castle and put plainer clothes on him.  
"From now on, you are property of Ivan Braginski. Please don't get surprised if he makes you his bitch. _He's fucked up!_" The man hissed the last sentence as he finished dressing him. He fetched a collar, where it stood 'Ivan' on it. Alfred backed away from the item.

''It's no way in hell I will let you take that shit around my throat!''

"Come on now. It gives you protection!"

Crashing into the wall, Alfred gave up and let the other fasten it around his throat. He didn't have anything to say anymore. -All of his power had slipped through his fingers before he'd even got half of it.

* * *

Is this the end? no. I'm not going to be cruel enough to do that... I will finish this work. In next chapter we shall focus on Alfred and his difficult situation. ;D -MobileWriter


	14. Mr Bully

I apologize for my silence, -I've been on a camp for five days, but I've written as much as I could. Enjoy

* * *

Ivan stood before Alfred. He confidently held a scroll in his large hand.

"This will be some of your chores. Feel free to take a look." The servant opened it, and almost cried when he saw what his life was becoming.

_Daily chores for Alfred F. Jones:_  
Feed the horses  
Prepare the bath for the men  
Clean the halls  
Clean some of the rooms  
Serve your master alcohol if he desires it  
Listen to your master when  
he speaks  
Don't complain

Alfred knew he wasn't allowed to complain, but he needed to make sure it wasn't a prank.  
"There is a limit to this kind of joke. In short, I would rather not do it." Alfred said stubbornly while giving it back to his master. Ivan glared at him and stepped his foot twice on the floor, very irritated.  
"Then you don't mind if the king is suffering because of you? Are such a bad child?" Alfred lowered his head and muttered.  
"No, I'm not a bad child. I will take responsibility... as long as you don't touch father, I'll be good."  
Ivan patted his head affectionately and took his hand.  
"Good! Follow me!" The Russian's grip wasn't welcome, but painfully tight.

* * *

They arrived in a room full of shelves and wardrobes. Never before had the former prince been here. Ivan opened one of the wardrobes, revealing servant uniforms for men.  
"Am I going to wear one of these," Alfred asked.  
"Yes. I plan to dye all of them red, except five. Blue compliments your eyes." Alfred stared at the shelves of women's maid uniforms. 'Oh how sad red clothing would look on everyone. It would match Francis' forces!'

Ivan pointed at the American. "Strip down immediately. I haven't got all day, neither do you." Alfred frowned and covered his clothed vital regions.  
"There is no way in hell I could strip in front of you! Turn around if you don't want a fist in your face." Ivan laughed darkly before stepping in front of the other male. With his fists gripping the fabric of the too long shirt Alfred had borrowed, the taller man lifted him up from the floor.  
"Watch your mouth, little boy. My words are your law." Ivan growled said words into his face. Alfred stared hatefully back with a lot of backbone.  
"You can't tame me. This is the kingdom of the free."

The Russian raised a eyebrow in amusement. Oh, how much fun this young man would provide him with. He turned back to serious. 'Now I'll never get bored.'

"Was. This was the kingdom of the free. Do you have to play hero all the time? Even if you don't want to bend under my rule, the townspeople will... with a _little_ bit of force you will as well. If you don't want to be hurt, strip before I get angry with you."

The king sat Alfred down on the cold floor. Crossing his arms, he waited for the blonde to do as he was told.  
"No, I have privacy over my own body I would like to uphold. " Alfred stated. He wouldn't get naked in front of someone he disliked. Never ever. Only Arthur have _permission_ to look.

Ivan fetched one of the knives he had ''borrowed'' over years from Francis under the Frenchman's long stay. Without warning, he jabbed the knife into the smaller male's gut. Alfred groaned and bent down to rely on his knees as he put pressure against the wound. Pulling the knife harshly out, Ivan lapped all the blood off the weapon.  
"You know it's not healthy for you to get on my bad side. Therefore, I decided that you shall be left here to have fun in a puddle of your own blood. Bye~" Ivan left him to himself as he walked out and locked the door. Alfred swallowed the lump in his throat and prepared his mind for a loss of dignity. He took a good breath and shouted:  
"Ivan, I'm sorry! Come back please?" No answer came. "Damn him." The former prince sat down on the floor to rest, back against a wall. The slightly bloodied shirt slid upwards, revealing more of his naked legs. 'It's cold,' he thought before his chin dropped to lay on his chest.

* * *

Alfred woke up not long after falling asleep. He gulped hungrily for air and tried to claw off the abusive collar around his throat. -it put pressure on his windpipe.  
"Fuck this!" The American shouted as he gave up. The collar was of too good quality to be ripped.

* * *

Ivan stood in the door with a bowl of soup in his hands. Saliva begun to build up in the poor servant's mouth. It didn't smell very good, but hunger can make even the sorriest food taste good.  
"Do you want it? I tried to cook it correctly." Ivan asked as he sat down in front of him. A playful smirk played on his lips. Alfred thought for himself, 'block out every thought that says that what I'm going to do is wrong.'

He licked his dry lips and shyly looked at Ivan's face.  
"Y... yes... sir. I want it," Alfred muttered. He blushed as his stomach growled loudly. Ivan felt his cheeks warm up as well as he gathered the hopefully edible continent on the spoon he held in his leather gloved hand. It came closer and closer against the servant's lips.  
''Call me Ivan when we are alone like this, please.'' Great. The crazy Russian, that was his king and master, had out of the blue suddenly taken on emotional turns. But this time, it seemed to help, not hurt.

* * *

''Alfred! Take me back to Alfred!'' All Arthur had done since the kidnapping, was to sob, struggle and shout. He clawed at Francis' blue uniform jacket and kicked the man's stomach.  
''Arthur, stop!'' The Frenchman used force to hold his victim still. He couldn't continue their journey to the planned location if this continued.  
''I'm not fucking stopping unless you take me back to the castle!'' The knight snorted before harshly throwing the other man to the ground. Arthur's butt connected with the ground first, making him wine. Francis gripped the other's shoulders tightly.

''Now you listen to me. There is no use of going back to the castle. I gave your Alfred to Ivan. He's most likely not going to survive, and we both know it. Take yourself together, stop crying, and get over it already!'' The comment only made the assassin resemble a child even more. He sniffled while attempting to dry away his tears.

Arthur's swollen eye met Francis' blue orbs.  
''What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment? I'm begging you, please let me go... I'm just a dirty prisoner. Let me rot in that cell!'' His throat was sore, making his voice crack many times. Arthur was angry and sad, but most angry.

Francis bent down to blow the Englishman's nose with his napkin he'd let magically appear from one of his uniform pockets. He stuffed the dirty piece of fabric down into the breast pocket. Shoving his arms under Arthur's knees and around his back, he lifted him up to sit in his lap.  
"You are precious to me, that's why I treat you like this."  
The knight shamelessly claimed the green eyed man's lips in a loving gesture. Luckily enough, no one saw the two men awkwardly make out on the dirt road.

* * *

Ivan took the empty bowl away and walked to the door.  
"I'll be back soon. Since you were good and ate my soup, I shall wrap up your wound. Don't move!" The Russian disappeared through the exit. He gave the bowl to a passing maid before going to doctor Toris' workroom.

The doctor sat with his back to his visitor, not noticing the Ivan's existence. He jumped at least five foot up in the air as he heard a childish voice next to his ear.  
"Zdractvojte, Toris! May you hand me some rolls of bandages? Suddenly I had cut _someone_."

Toris shivered in the overheated room. 'Ivan have gotten angry and hurt someone. A abusive man is in front of me. Just follow orders and you'll be fine!' The smallest male told himself inside his head. His shaking hand reached for the shelf containing bandages. Toris groped for them, catching three rolls in his grip.

Ivan smiled wider as he saw the panic spread on the other's face.  
"Here you go, sir..." Toris whispered. Taking the bandages, the king strolled down the hallway just looking smug.

* * *

Alfred was still sitting by the wall as Ivan came back.  
"I hope you've thought about what you did. Take off that shirt, it's nothing to be ashamed of. We do have the same parts, don't we?" The Russian man pointed to the plain worn out shirt he was wearing.  
"I suppose we have. Please don't look."  
"You can't decide what I do~" Ivan singsonged before grabbing a blue servant uniform. "Wear this," he gave him the uniform. "And this," giving the servant leather shoes, he digged up a pair of gloves to hand the other. "And this. Hurry up now."

Seeing that Alfred hesitated, Ivan did not bother to unbutton the shirt the man in front of his was wearing. He simply cut it up at the front. Stark naked, Alfred's hands quickly shot down south to cover himself.  
"Shit! That wasn't necessary!" The former prince shouted as he blushed furiously, ears glowing red.  
"I do whatever I want, mind you." Ivan replied calmly and swapped Alfred's hands away before reaching for the prepared uniform shirt.

Pulling the shirt carefully over the servant's head, Ivan fetched the pants. "Step into the holes. Remember, there's nothing to hide," he ordered. "To be honest, I do not get it why you are so bothered about this." Alfred looked at the wall in order to not face Ivan.  
"Well, this isn't a common situation for me. Before, I dressed myself so the silly maids couldn't get their dirty hands on me. I hate them, just as much I hate Francis."

The king made sure to make Alfred uncomfortable after doing the pants' buttons. Ivan slid his fingers slowly over the servant's tummy, continuing to his back.  
"You're kind of fat, you know that?" He asked. Alfred giggled as a amused spark came to the surface of his eyes.  
"I think you're just too well trained. Bulky!" The American stabbed a finger to Ivan's stomach, but almost broke it as he did.

After getting properly dressed in the servant uniform, Alfred strolled down the hallway with buckets in his hands. 'Go and prepare the men's bath,' was the last order he'd received.

* * *

Author's note about sexism and bathing: back in the day, women were looked down upon as pretty worthless. They didn't bath _nearly_ as much as we do. If you were royalty, you could bath four times a year and that was seen as extremely hygienic by the town's people, that bathed or properly cleaned themselves only once for one or two years. I just needed a excuse to have bathing in this story, even when I know that's not how it was.

I'm so sorry if this chapter failed to entertain you. I wrote this as quickly as I could to make it up for you. My writers blok had gotten the best of me. Sorry. _Chapter 15 - The rapetrain have arrived_ will be uploaded as soon as I'm done. -MobileWriter loves you~ ;-D

Translating, Russian-English: Zdractvojte means Hello. My russian friend helped my with that one~


	15. The rapetrain have arrived

Have chaper 15! :-D

* * *

Last chapter:  
_After getting properly dressed in the servant uniform, Alfred strolled down the hallway with buckets in his hands. 'Go and prepare the men's bath. Come back to me afterwards,' that was the last order he'd received._

The servant in blue had to ask his for the way to the bath. It had been difficult because people avoided him, but before he had given up, a big black haired man had given him directions.  
"Thanks man! What's your name?" Alfred asked. The big man had smirked wickedly at him.

"Jack Faper, that's my name." The servant smiled at Jack before hurrying to the bath.

* * *

Darkness met Alfred as he stepped into the bath. It smelled of iron and sweat. He crashed into a sword, it fell onto the floor, making a lot of noise.

"That's weird. This cannot be the bath, this smells like where the armor is stored. I should go back to the hall and ask for directions-" The door silently clicked shut behind him. "Is somebody here, or is it the wind?" Alfred began to get scared. 'Is there ghosts here?'

* * *

Two large hands cupped his ass firmly. The servant screamed like he'd been bitten by a stray dog. "Ew Ivan, how could you! I was really scared!" A hoarse laughter came from the person Alfred thought was his master. Who else could have balls enough to act like that?  
"You're mistaken. I'm not Ivan. My name is Jack Faper, and you're my newest victim."

Alfred spun around, only to have Jack pressing one of his dirty hands to the other's throat, pushing the windpipe backwards to shut off the airway.  
"Help!" A strangled cry automaticly left Alfred's mouth. It's a man's instinct to survive. Black and white dots blurred before his eyes, and cold sweat gathered to cool down a burning body. 'Arthur, is this how I'll go? Am I going to be... forgotten, like the flies in the window? My knees are breaking down, I feel sick.' Jack removed his hand just in time. He wanted the former prince breathing when he pounded into him.

Alfred didn't stand a chance to overpower Jack as he was turned around and harshly bent over a bench. The assaulter hastily ripped down the American's pants, revealing his ass. After binding his victim's tired hands behind his back, he spoke.  
"Now now. It's a pity Ivan let his favorite servant out of sight. I guess that means I'll take the main price, your virginity. I hope you don't mind when I go in dry!"

Alfred tried to fight the ropes, but the rough material cut his wrists raw.  
"U-ugh! Get away from me old man," shouted the servant. The black haired man smacked his ass before pulling down his pants, working on himself.

* * *

'It's time to check up on Alfred. He's taking a lot of time, and I won't allow slacking on work!' Ivan rose from the last king's chair and walked against the men's bath, thinking of the servant playing with the bathwater while laughing.

* * *

Jack grunted pleasantly as he reached forward and grabbed Alfred's buttcheeks, spreading them.  
"Y-you can't do this..!" The servant stammered.  
"Oh shut up, whore. I think you'll gladly take my dick."

* * *

Ivan stopped when he heard whimpering and talking through the door he'd just passed. He would be damned if some maid gave birth in the armor storage. He grabbed the door handle and threw it open.

"Who's here? Is someone giving birth, by any chance?" It didn't smell of blood, so giving birth was out of the question.  
"Master, help!" A familiar voice reached out to him.

"Is that you, Alfred? Why are you here?" Ivan walked further into the room.  
"Help me!" Alfred shouted while struggling.

Oh how embarrassing it would be when Ivan saw him, but it could probably get worse if he didn't call out. 'Fuck you Ivan,' Jack thought as he pulled up his pants and ran for the door.

Like a predator in the dark, Jack jumped forward and hit Ivan square in his face. It surprised the king so greatly, he had to sit down while clutching his bleeding nose. He crawled over to where he could hear Alfred's quick breathing.  
"Are you alright? What happened?" Ivan finally asked.  
"T-that man, Jack Faper, he tried to rape me..." Alfred's voice bore shame and disgust.

Ivan could only gape at the answer he'd gotten. Rage poisoned his brain til he was blinded by it.  
"What! I will have him killed! How dare him lay a finger on what's mine!" He stomped to the hallway and shouted in his commanding tone. "Capture Jack Faper, and bring him to me! Quickly!" Ivan shouted.  
"Aye sir!" Antonio and Ludwig ran after Jack, hot on their heels. 'I will catch him first..!' Thought Antonio. 'No, I will catch him first!' Thought Ludwig.

* * *

The Spanish and German men tackled and threw themselves over the wanted man like starved hounds.  
"Ivan said 'bring him to me,' didn't he? That's so boring. I want to rip his organs out and feed them to Natalia. Can I?" Antonio asked innocently. Jack's frightened eyes silently begged the well built blonde to decline the very 'interesting' offer. Ludwig shook his head and frowned.  
"Not today. Find someone else to bother."

"Yes yes. As you wish." They lifted Jack up from the floor and dragged him towards Ivan's chamber. They had to listen to the prisoner's pleas as they walked, until Ludwig knocked him out.  
"Thank you, amigo. Now my ears won't bleed anymore."

* * *

"Are you hurt?" Ivan patted his hand over Alfred's laying form. From what he could feel, the servant's pants were down, and his hands tied. When his hands had swept over Alfred's wrist, he had made him hiss.  
"No, not much. My wrists could need some attention though."

After fixing his servant's pants, untying his hands and bandaging his wrists, Ivan had let Alfred rest in his comfortable bed. If it had been a normal day, the American wouldn't have slept in Ivan's bed, but he was tired now.

* * *

Jack woke up to face Ivan. The prisoner could easily sense that the Russian wasn't in his best mood, no he was murderous. Letting it out on the poor soul in the room, Jack could have pissed his pants, but this was neither the time or place.  
"Welcome to wonderland. You're here to take punishments for your crime. Let's enjoy ourselves." Ivan smiled before fetching and lighting a candle he had brought.  
"What are you going to do with that? Burn me?" The black haired man asked in a mocking tone. Ivan laughed.  
"If you keep asking it won't be kept a surprise!" He turned serious as he stared down at Jack to make him feel like a worthless hoe. The king gripped his prisoner's jawline and tilted his head backwards. "You're correct. You'll be burnt."

Picking up the lit candle, Ivan placed it over the other's face. He let steaming hot drips of wax fall onto Jack's closed eyelids, burning its way through to his eyes. The poor prisoner screamed loudly.

* * *

Alfred woke up to hear screaming ringing in his ears. He fell out of the bed as he too quickly tried to get out of it. From what the young man could hear, the screaming came from across the room. It sounded like the devil had come to collect souls tonight. His feet brought him outside a door. His hand shook uncontrollably as he tried the door handle. 'Just what will I find in there?'

* * *

Ivan heard the door handle slowly be pushed down. He wondered who could stand on the other side. When he saw yellow hair and blue eyes reflecting to his candle light, Ivan growled. Alfred shouldn't know what he was doing at all times, especially not when the servant himself was involved.  
"What is this, master?" Alfred asked. "What are you doing here?" Ivan's cold eyes met his. The American suddenly felt discouraged.  
"W-what I'm doing here? Screaming woke me up, and I had to check what was going on. Am I doing something wrong?"

Silence met Alfred as he waited for a answer. "Why-" he tried to ask, but Ivan cut him off.  
"Alfred, you're not allowed to be here. Get out of here and go to bed. Wait for me until I come to join you." The former prince stopped thinking. Why couldn't he be here? Why wanted Ivan to join him?  
"But-" Ivan won the staring contest as he carefully chose to be demanding.  
"We can talk about this later. Go to bed now." All Alfred could do was to close the door and crawl back to bed to wait for Ivan like a hopeful bride on her honeymoon.

Before Jack had realized it, he had pissed himself.  
"You made me blind!" He whined. Tears of wax had formed itself on his left cheek and chin.  
"Stop being a crybaby. That was only one of your eyes. Shall we start with the other one? I simply *_love_* to play with people's eyes." Once more a ear ripping scream went through the castle to remind servants, maids, knights, smiths, tailors, lifeguards, cooks, teachers, rangers, executioners, prisoner guards, guard dogs, hunters, barbers and party planners what would happen if they crossed the line.

They would face Ivan, and they would go straight to hell.

"I'll get a maid to bring you food tomorrow if you can keep your hands to yourself."

* * *

The Russian man walked out of the room he'd been into and took off his shirt. Everything Alfred could do was to nervously listen to the garments of clothing fall into the floor to make a messy heap.

Weight was put on the other side of the bed as Ivan climbed naked into the bed. After the cover was pulled over their bodies, Alfred let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Two warm hands circled around his torso. 'Oh god, of god... This cannot be happening! Go away, Ivan.'  
"I'm glad you aren't hurt, Alfred. I don't know what I would do if you died." Ivan whispered into his ear before pulling their bodies closer on the bed.

'Arthur, help me...' Alfred thought before falling asleep.

* * *

I had a lot of fun deciding the name of our rapist. Jack Faper, you can make it into Jack Fapper or maybe Jack Raper. ;D I have been writing like a horse! (Good thing my beta finally responded to my messages after a month of nothing from her!) I plan to have one or two chapters more to finally end this work. It's better with a finished story, than a dropped one, no? -MobileWriter

Translation, Spanish-English: Amigo means Friend for boys. A friends who is a boy= Amigo.


	16. The escape

Chapter 16 - The escape

Have a (well?) planned chapter...

* * *

**Two years later:**

"Ah, no! Stop!" Saliva and tears dripped down Alfred's cheeks. A thick finger had entered him from behind to stretch him up. The person behind him had not bothered to listen, instead he continued to intrude with one more finger. "Stop Ivan!" The servant shouted. His brain overworked. 'Why is he doing this to me? Where did it go wrong? What did I do wrong?'

A flashback played before his eyes.

Ivan stopped him in the hallway as he was working. His large hand curled around Alfred's neck.

"What's up master? You smell like the old knights, who's visiting the ladies at the street selling their backs. Have you been drinking?" The Russian man giggled before taking the time to stare lustfully into the other's eyes.

"I'm so hot and bothered. Take off your pants my boy, and let me ravish you." Alfred didn't even blush. He knew the king liked to drink himself stupid, but this went just a little bit too long.

"No thanks, we're in the hallway. Why don't you go to bed? I have no interest in fucking you. You don't know what you want when you're like this. I know what alcohol does to your mind," said Alfred.

Ivan didn't move away from his spot, he came up closer to his currently fearless little servant. As he smiled, his leg pushed seductively up between Alfred's legs to put pressure on his crotch area. It made the American mad to be treated like a toy, deep inside he had a desire to be free.

"I know exactly what I want. If you won't give it to me, I must take it by force. I don't ever take a no for a no," Ivan whispered into his ear while claiming his servant's buttcheeks.

Mercilessly, the servant was dragged to cruel Mr. Braginski's chamber. People heard him shout, but nobody dared to risk their lives to rescue him.

* * *

Alfred woke up in a rush. His large eyes and sweaty body was prove of a nightmare. A very terrible one. The former prince sat up and gripped his head. One could almost hear the man thinking. 'Was it really a nightmare? Did it happen? I don't know anymore. I'm losing my mind.'

Before Alfred had the chance to get up, Ivan got hold of his wrists and forced him to lay down again.

''Don't leave me yet. I don't want you to do anything today, just stay with me.'' The servant couldn't do anything but follow orders and act like the king's personal slut. His willpower had broken down dramatically. -Where had the playful and proud self inside of him gone off to?

* * *

Ivan sat in his private office, sleeping in his chair like back in the good old times. He'd set Alfred to guard him, but the young man had other plans. He dusted shelves and such to chase his boredom away. Looking to his right, Alfred become aware of his effectiveness. 'Great! Only one closet left.'

Alfred opened the closet doors and the first thing he saw was a jar made of glass. Something round and white half floated and half laid on its bottom. 'What is this?' Because of his poor eyesight, he picked it up and leaned it closer to his face to see what it was. A green eye stared back at him. Alfred gasped and immediately dropped the jar, falling to his knees. The jar smashed into a thousand small glass pieces the moment its edge and the stone floor made contact.

It didn't smell very good, in fact it smelled sour. The servant's clothes were stained by spirits. Arthur's eyeball rolled timelessly on the floor until it hit Alfred's knee. He picked it up and put it in his pocket as tears welled up in the servant's eyes. "You... That eye.. it's Arthur's eye! Why did you have it? You-" Blinded by rage inside of him, he ran forward to Ivan and gripped his red uniform jacket. "You did it, didn't you? Why did you do that!"

Ivan held his poker face as good as possible. Standing up, Ivan's large body raged over the servant's. He shot out his hand and slammed Alfred against the nearest wall, making him choke because of suddenly little air left in his lungs. "Stop!" The former prince tried to shout, but it came out like a whimper. Ivan chuckled silently, tightening his grip around the other's throat.

"Silence. You are in no position to question me. You and Arthur flirted, and I simply didn't like where it went. It's bad to break rules." Black and white dots blurred Alfred's vision.

Ivan let go of the American's throat. The young man slid down to the floor while trying to catch his breath. 'Go and change your clothes at once. They smell awful,'' the Russian man commanded before sitting down in his super comfy chair.

* * *

Finally his master had let him out of sight. Not long ago, Alfred said he needed to take a piss. The blonde man ran down the corridor to the armory. After feeling that the door was locked, he broke it down by letting his shoulder do the hard work.

The usual blacksmith, Luke, turned his head and stared sacredly at him. He dropped a glowing hot sword into the burning coke.

''What in the world are you doing here? Do you have permission from our king, or are you fetching something for him?'' Alfred laughed before turning on his rare charming smile. He walked further into the room as he took in Luke's physics. Not too thin, yet not muscular. 'He'll be easy to overpower it things should happen.'

''Yes, I'm here to fetch a dagger for master Braginski. If I remember correctly it's that one he wanted.'' He pointed to the wall where a very sharp looking dagger hung and sent inviting reflections from the fireplace.

The blacksmith stroke his beard thoughtfully. He searched the young man in front of him for hints of lying, but found less than expected.

''Hmm, I'm not so sure about that. That's one of the most dangerous weapons I've ever forged. Why don't I get you one that's easier to handle?" Alfred gritted his teeth. This elder wasn't cowed by any sorts.

The former prince quickly grabbed a sword hanging on the wall and pointed it to Luke's throat.

''Please, I insist. Let me have that one.'' Luke frowned as he looked at one of his beloved children being used against him.

''It's ugly how much you look the assassin who got kidnapped by knight Bonnefoy two years ago. Prisoner from cell 47. You shouldn't waste your life like him.'' the blacksmith said calmly.

''Don't talk about him like you know him, you know nothing!'' Alfred snapped at him. They stood silently, and the tallest man wondered when Ivan would get impatient of waiting and come to get him.

The American nodded his head against the wall to his side.

''The dagger, give it to me.'' The elder sighted before turning around to get it. 'Youngsters these days, always in a hurry...' He needed to use a ladder to reach it, but before much time had passed, Alfred held around the handle. ''You better keep your mouth shut about this, or else.'' With those last words, the abused servant ran down the hall. He had to get out of here before his master devoured his mind.

* * *

''Alfred? Are you leaving me, Alfred?'' Ivan's voice shook him out from his thoughts. He turned around and took in his surroundings. Ivan, Im Soo, Yao and himself were the only ones in the hallway. The door that led to the yards, the long road with the ranger posts, and most importantly, the town, wasn't far away any longer. 'How the hell did I get here so fast,' he thought.

''I'm afraid I am. I want to go find Arthur, and you cannot change my mind.'' The king bore the saddest look he managed as he walked against the rebellious man, but Alfred shied away from the arms that desperately wanted to catch him.

''Don't leave me. No, I don't want you to leave! You belong to me.''

Alfred turned on his heel and ran. He was running away from the man with his birdcage that kept him locked up. ''Yao, stop him from leaving this castle's territory at any cost. If you fail... I swear to tell everyone about that weird birthmark located on your asscheek. Get moving!'' The Chinese man nodded and ran after the blond man. He may be small, but he was quicker than the average soldiers.

* * *

Alfred knew Yao was behind him. He hadn't come far, but he'd for sure bought time. He suddenly stopped and turned around to face his attacker. With quick movements, the Alfred kicked the black haired man in his stomach. While Yao was debating on if he should throw up or continue attacking, the taller male harshly gripped his ponytail and lifted him up by it. The Chinaman moaned in pain and screwed his eyes shut. Ivan and Im Yong were running after them to watch or help, but the former prince's sharp tone greeted them first.

''Don't move! I will cut Mr. Wang's throat if anyone of you come for me or him.'' Im Soo had never looked as terrified and pale before now. He dropped to his knees before Ivan's feet, clutching his pant leg.

''Your Majesty, please let your servant go. Please save Yao, he's the only person I've got! I beg of you!'' The said king automatically ignored the pleads and warnings, and took his first forbidden step against the person he desired to decorate his wall with.

''No! I said stay back from me!'' Alfred shouted in panic and went back some steps, dragging his captive along.

''Save me, Im Soo..'' Yao whimpered.

Ivan smiled brightly at them, a smile that lures you to believe that he, he wouldn't harm anyone. He folded his arms out to make his whole being scream of confident. He laughed at the other before taking another step forwards.

''Oh Alfred, oh Alfred. I know you wouldn't do that. Every word that come out of your mouth that's supposed to scare me is nothing but empty threats. Stop bullying poor Wang, lay down your weapon, and we'll be friends like before. I promise you that. Let's stop this lover's quarrel.''

The servant shook his head violently to the offer and moved the dagger nearer the pale skin of Yao's neck. His eyes focused on his master's ear to prevent looking directly at his face. Laughing nervously, Alfred let go of the smaller man's hair and laid his arm around his throat to stop him from breaking free from his painful hold. He laughed and threw his head backwards.

''Friends? Do you hear yourself talking? I don't want to be your friend! Nobody does! You're a cruel, merciless bastard!'' Ivan's smile dropped and got replaced with a hurt expression. 'Why doesn't he like me,' the large man thought.

'I'm so sorry I had to drag you into this.' Alfred removed his hand and arm from his captor's neck and planted his foot on Yao's backside, shoving him against Ivan and Im Soo. As you, and everyone can guess, the Korean boy slung himself forwards to catch his lover just in time to protect him from the hard and cold floor.

Ivan marched outside to see Alfred running away hot on his heals. If the king's voice wasn't commanding, I don't know what commanding is.

"Catch him! Bring him back to me, alive!" The servant ran outside and became aware of some hungry and curious stares. He ducked under heavy bodies flying over him in hopes of catching him. Not longer than hundred meters away lied the long curly ranger guarded stone road. The American fled down it with desperate hopes of not getting arrows up in uncomfortable places.

"Don't fucking let him get away! Quickly, shoot him in the ass!" Lovino's voice raged over him, at his right shoulder. The dark haired Italian brother bounced up and down in excitement. It should be his honor to take down the wild man.

* * *

Jumping away from arrows with evil intentions, Alfred lost his balance and screamed when he realized that he was about to roll down the side of the man-hurting road. The man could barely hold his joy as he jumped, rolled and slammed into threes, rocks and hard materials of harsh old mother nature. A river ran not far away, he could barely hear it over his own voice.

"Owie!" He whispered when he hit the bottom of the hill. He crawled over to a sharp looking stone and rested his head on it. "Fuck me, that hurt. I almost wish I hadn't run away from home. Wait, I isn't my home anymore... If I ever come back to Ivan's he will skin me alive. I better find shelter for the night before a wild animal decides to eat me. But hey! I still got the dagger with me! Hello there." Alfred pulled the weapon out of his badly hurt left leg and inspected it. No harm done, yet.

* * *

The man on the run sneaked around in the bushes for a while, staying low not to be seen by those terrorists. He guessed terrifying Braginski wouldn't give up on him that easily, but he could hope. Alfred's hand roamed in one of his two side pockets. His finger met a round ball. Lifting the eyeball up, the former prince frowned sadly at it. ''I had almost forgotten I had you.''

He brought Arthur's eye to his chest and spoke in a low whisper.

''I'm finally coming to get you, my dear. Just be alive!''

The young man made out the dark surroundings by holding his arms out in front of himself. He stopped doing that after feeling something slimy around his fingers. ''Aw hell! Nasty.'' He wiped his hands on his pants and noticed the throbbing in his left leg. The adrenaline must have went out already. The blond man ripped a strip of his beautiful blue shirt and wrapped it around the light wound. Tying a knot to make it stay in place, Alfred was ready to continue.

Before midnight came, Alfred could feel proud of himself. -He'd found a cave! ''Good job, man. Now to see if this cave is free of beasts...'' The American picked up a middle size rock and threw it into the cave. He crunched low to avoid begin seen by any pissed off creatures that might come out. After ten minutes of silence, Alfred got onto his feet. ''Nothing stepped outside, so I guess I'll be safe.''

* * *

Alfred felt steady ground under his shoes and decided to lay down. He stared into space, but a ticklish sensitization crept up his elbow. The former prince felt up his elbow and the feeling disappeared as quickly as it had came. Another time the feeling of being watched came. It felt like something small crawled on his bare skin. ''What is this?''

Alfred's eyes mused at something barely visible. He screamed and kept his hands to himself when he noticed just what were surrounding him. "Spiders, they're everywhere! No no no no! I don't want to be here! Save me, Arthur!" A big spider came up to the easily scared man, crawling up at his arm. Alfred screamed and shook it off. "Stay away from me, spider! I don't want to be your friend! Just go away..." He sniffled before closing his eyes and laid down. He had to forget everything if he wanted to sleep.

A lot of time went to shifting sleeping position. The last Alfred remember to have thought that early morning was:

'Just how in the world am I supposed to survive in the forest? I grew up in the castle, I was not made for this...'

* * *

**Important author notes:**

Only one more chapter and I've finished this Fanfiction, I think... Wait for it! The spiders, I got inspired. I was on a camp where five girls decided to sleep outside the fourth night. somebody were evil enough to give them a glowstick. Soon they were surrounded by as many spiders as there is JB fans. Gross!

Big news! A sequel to The kingdom's traitor is planned! It's going to be named: Ugly Murderer. If you guys want to believe in the happy ending to to be the best ending for this fanfic, you may don't want to read the sequel, because it's going to be a shitload of FEELS and angst. Emotional wrecks and angst lovers, the sequel is coming up for everybody that is interested to read it. :')

So far, I want to thank you all for your support through my still short time as a fanfiction writer. (This is actually the first serious fanfic I've written..)

(After the sequel I'm going to work on a slash story to post on Fictionpress... I'm excited! This must be the coldest but less boring summer I ever will have. ;D) -MobileWriter out!


	17. Happy ending 02

I know I've been absent from your update list, but that's why I send you: greetings from Sweden, Gotland. I traveled two days each way, but eight joyful days on a certain island made up for it. I hope this (and the two next chapters of the sequel) makes up for the fact that I had no internet at all. No. Internet. ^J^ Right now, I'm on a boat back to Norway (that have internet I am connected to, thank god!) :D

Someone's going to die in this chapter~ :D

* * *

Alfred woke up to find that the spiders had decorated him with their web. He removed them carefully with a disgusted expression on his face. 'I absolutely hate spiders. Unhygienic little devils, scaring sane people on their little planned escape.' He picked up his servant jacket, which had provided his as a pillow, and moved to a spot not occupied by spiders. The young man shook it to remove dirt and such. His stomach growled aggressively. Alfred pressed his hands over his tummy to make it less painful, but it didn't help much. 'I'm hungry... Time to find something to eat. At least water.'

* * *

He walked outside and made his way through big plants and high grass. The forest had gained a new look in the daylight. The threes looked like threes, not Ivan who might kill you in your sleep, the bushes looked like bushes, not monsters. The sound of the river flowing attracted his attention. He walked mindlessly against it like that was everything that mattered. Right now, it was. His dry throat begged for water, his tongue was made of sand.

Alfred dropped to his knees in the dark warm sand by the riverbank. "W-water," he stammered happily. Crawling quickly to the river, he drank greedily. The man on the run prepared to walk back to the cave, but stayed where he was. He could hear people coming.

Heavy boots rummaged the forest floor not far away. Alfred pressed himself down into the sand, he laid flat. His breath hitched when he heard a rough voice near. It's not just anyone's voice. It was Ludwig's, and he came closer to his hiding place. 'Please don't let him find me. Oh god, don't let him see me!' Alfred prayed to a god he didn't believe in before he let fate take over the situation. He heard a lot of voices now. Yao, Antonio, sleepy Heracules, and a lot more voices to persons he knew.

* * *

Suddenly a large and heavy hand took hold of his collar, jerking him up from the sand and pushed him into the water. The cool water forced its way into Alfred's mouth, his lungs. He kicked and fought the strong hand pushing him down, and finally he met cooperation from the other part. The young man's head shot up from the water. He coughed, but the assaulter's hand held the back of his head while covering his mouth. Hot tears warned to swell over and Alfred hoped that they didn't show. His blonde hair covered one of his eyes, but Alfred could clearly see who did this to him. Ludwig Belshmidt, the robust, scary German knight.

* * *

"Have you found him, knight Belshmisdt?" Someone shouted. A man was about to move a heavy branch, so he could see the back of the knight.  
"Haldt! He isn't here. The thrashes bear prove of that Mr. Jones have walked the direction we came from. Cocky brat have managed to sneak past us! Turn everyone around immediately, we have no time to lose!" The man wipped around 180° without thinking and brought the message to the rest of the searching team.

Alfred's surprised blue eyes almost made Ludwig smile. He hadn't seen that coming in hundreds of years.

When Ludwig couldn't hear his searching team anymore, he dared to free Alfred's mouth.  
"Hello Ludwig," the former prince whispered hoarsely He lifted himself up on his arms, but the German knight had other plans for him.  
"Stay in the water for a while after we're gone, I will go with them. I am to take punishment if Ivan's rage is unstoppable. Go find your Arthur, I know you love him," Ludwig mouthed silently. Alfred nodded nervously and lowered himself down into the water. "Farewell, old friend." The bulky blonde picked up a stick and admired it as he walked away.  
"Mein schticy friend," must have been what he'd muttered.

* * *

After what could have been around a quarter, Alfred got up. His wet clothes heaved him down so much he almost fell into the water again. All of his body heat and strength had been drained by the cool water. In order not to take on a life threatening cold, Alfred quickly peeled off every layer of clothing except for the collar, he couldn't remove it without help. Jacket, shirt, corset, pants, socks and shoes were moved to dry on a large flat stone free of sand.

After sitting down, the naked man curled his arms around his knees laid his head on them and cried. 'Why have god damned me?'

* * *

Arthur cursed and thrashed. Francis had not acted like himself lately and acted like a dog in heat. Right now, he was trying to force himself on the assassin. With a knife he cut up the Englishman's pants at the side. He didn't have time for unbuttoning anything.

"Please Arthur, I need you right now!" The Frenchman pushed the other man down on the floor and stole a lustful kiss. With one hand the knight palmed the pants Arthur wore at his crotch. Bolts of lightening shot down to that said area, making Arthur buckle his hips automatically, but he couldn't lose himself in lust. Never again.

* * *

Francis took his victim's arms and pulled him against himself, between his legs. With their crotches flushed against each other, Francis smirked victoriously at him. "I'm going to fuck you so hard and so long you cannot walk, mon petite lapin," he whispered into Arthur's ear.

The assassin shivered. He wanted this, yet he didn't. It felt so good, but the aftertaste of guilt put weights his heart.  
"I don't know... I can't do this. I'll feel bad afterwards, you know that." The Frenchie clicked his tongue and frowned.  
"I guess I must ask your body then."

Francis leaned forward and bit Arthur's neck. Shameless hands found its ways to their sensitive areas. Not long after, the Englishman snapped out of the spell. He whimpered like a kicked puppy as he turned his head away from the kidnapper's. 'I won't lose!'

Arthur fought Francis's strong hands before they got to his bottom. "Enough! I've had enough!" Arthur backed off and pulled up his pants. His face flushed red with embarrassment and anger. He didn't want to have the knight inside himself one more time.

Arthur fled to the kitchen. He stood there panting while listening to Francis' steps. A while ago they had been there, but now the house was silent. Arthur sighted and went to sharpen the knives. He knew he would need them some time, if it wasn't today.

* * *

Alfred gathered his last spoonful of will and clothed himself. He was very thankful for the fact that he hadn't flashed anybody since he'd let the clothes he had wore dry on the stone. It would shatter the last of his dignity, but the young man doubted he had some left after staying with Ivan. With slow movements, he placed one foot in front of another and followed an old, shady trail.

* * *

Hands jerked him backwards into the taller man's chest. The assassin dropped the knives on the counter and fought off the fingers that crept over his tummy to massage his crotch. "No, no.. stop!" Hissed Arthur and moaned. He turned weakly around and gripped the tablecloth. With no hands holding his pants up, it fell down to his ankles His bare ass cheeks shined gracefully in a stripe of sunlight that came through the window. The killer held his breath as he prepared himself. He was going to do something to change his life for the best. He was going to kill again.

* * *

Alfred walked like a drunk on the trail. Because of everything that had happened, he'd forgotten he was hungry. Now it hit him in the face like a hard slap. Black and white dots danced tango before his eyes. Alfred groaned and held his head with his hands. He sat down to rest. Twenty minutes and probably two blackouts later, he fought to get to his feet, like a newborn lamb. 'This is going to be alright...'

* * *

The tablecloth flew over Francis' head to blind him. Arthur shoved him down to the floor and grabbed one of the knives he sharpened laying on the counter before throwing himself over the knight. The Englishman went for the other's throat. Oh how Francis would dearly pay for all these years. A single drop of blood for a selfish thing he'd done with Arthur. There was going to be a lot of blood spilled tonight.

* * *

"You will never touch me again!" Arthur shouted to Francis' pale face before he left the house faster than ever before. The bleeding man would feel pain by not having his loved one by his side when he died. He ran outside, crying. He was doing it again, he was a killer.

"I'm dirtied.." Arthur rubbed off a stripe of blood on his face. His tired eyes laid goal on a small cliff roughly seventy meters away. "I could jump and kill myself. That wouldn't hurt, I bet."

* * *

The trail took Alfred to Francis' house. He knocked on the door, but nobody answered.  
"Hello?" The young man opened it. He frowned as his nose picked up the scent of blood. "Is anybody home?" He walked into the kitchen and almost puked when he saw the corpse of Francis. The Frenchman's throat witnessed to aggressive violence. His heart was long gone. "This is well done-! wait, where is Arthur? He should have been here!" Alfred ran upstairs and checked every room. Nothing. "Arthur!" He ran outside, already forgetting Francis. "Arthur," he shouted again.

* * *

Alfred saw Arthur walk up the stairway to the cliff. His arms hung lifelessly on his sides and tears covered his cheeks. The blue eyed man took a good breath and ran against the killer.

"Arthur, don't jump!" Arthur turned around and looked at Alfred. 'Am I in heaven,' he wondered. The smaller male should have smiled or at least run to greet him, but he couldn't. A sick feeling spread in Arthur's stomach. 'I'm not a virgin anymore.'

"Stay away! You don't want me! I'm dirtied by Francis!"  
"You'll die if you fall!" Alfred shot back.  
"I don't care!" Their eyes locked together slightly for some seconds.  
"Then I won't either."  
Alfred ran up the last stairs and caught Arthur before he could dare jumping.

* * *

A crying assassin sat in a former prince's lap, just clinging to him for dear life. Alfred brushed away the snot under his love's nose and kissed the top of his head.

Arthur looked at him, still in a state of shock. He looked helpless and vulnerable as he tried to speak again. "I-I wasn't myself, something took over... I needed to get him out of my head, but he won't be gone. Even after I killed him he won't stop whispering in my head! Dirty, cruel thoughts!" Alfred held around the other man protectively to his chest and soothed him calmly.  
"We will be alright. Let's bury Francis' corpse and wash away all the blood on you and in the kitchen. You can forget."

After that, Alfred bore Arthur to the river to wash him.

"The water is so cold!" The assassin whined. He clawed at the Alfred's hands in order to drag himself up on them.  
"I'm sure you've had worse. Go on, bathe."  
"Noooo..! I don't want to!" Arthur was like a kitty scared by water when Alfred tried to bathe him, but finally it was over. The two men walked back to the house. One traitorously dressed in the castle's servant clothes, another in nothing but a towel. Their hands held each other's securely. Nothing could tear them apart now. Not even the rotten smell of blood in their kitchen.

* * *

The couple sat on the cliff.  
"If you killed yourself here that time," Alfred started as he caressed Arthur's cheek. "I would have jumped after you and killed myself as well. I love you." He leaned in to brush their lips together. They sat and kissed while the sun sank down behind the horizon.

'I know he's a killer, but that's just one of the things that make him who he is.

He's special to me and I love him because it feels natural to me.'  
- Alfred F. Jones

* * *

That is it, my ladies and gentlemen. The story behind the chapter's title: The first happy ending I planned should have taken place at the execution. If everything had went after my plan Arthur would be saved at the gallow by Alfred. Everybody in the audience would accept it, but that would have been way too unrealistic.

It has been a pleasure to write this fanfiction, and now it's this story's angsty sequel, *_Ugly Murderer_* left before I can let loose and write fiction with my own characters I ship so hard I could- I'm done with the sequel, so just wait some minutes and it'll be up!

-MobileWriter *_v_*


End file.
